The BAU Chatroom Session Series
by Mysteriosa
Summary: A series of convos about the teams lives and drama. Full of Comedy, romance, heart broken, Drama  DUH!  and did I mention sexy, flirtatious humour as well? Please review each chapters. It's very important for me to know what you all think of it :D
1. Chat 1: Long Weekend, Top Secret

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

_David Rossi – Rossi2U_

_Aaron Hotchner – SuperHotch_

_Derek Morgan – ChocoGodAdonis_

_Penelope Garcia – iPenGar_

_Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11_

_Spencer Reid – Genes_R_us  
_

_and_

_Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100_

_Message Board: "While the team was enjoying a long weekend with no cases, most of them found their team's chatroom... it is now two in the afternoon"_

***iPenGar has signed on***

iPenGar: _Is anyone here?_

(Minutes later two other team members signed on)

***Soccer_Star11 & Rossi2U Have Signed On***

Soccer_Star11: _Anyone here?_

iPenGar:_ I'm Here Sweet cheeks!_ _:D_

Rossi2U:_ I'm also here, the old timer._

iPenGar: _Rossi! :D You have IM as well! :D:D:D:D_

Rossi2U:_ Whoa, Garcia, i'm old but not that far into those years :S_

Soccer_Star11: _Suuuure Dave, JK lol_

***SuperHotch & ChocoGodAdonis Have Signed On***

iPenGar: _Now almost all the sexy men are here!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Lol, Hey Baby Girl, you been bahavin' for me?_

iPenGar: _No_

ChocoGodAdonis: _:O How come?_

Soccer_Star11:_ Oh come on Derek, Since when have we known Garcia to behave? Lol love you Pen!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _JJ? When did you get here?_

Rossi2U: _I see that you're enjoying the show Aaron... or should I say SuperHotch lol_

iPenGar: _JJ is right Adonis... I never behave lol and I love you too you crazy blonde you! :D 3_

_SuperHotch: Jack came up with the super part... which i like because i'm his super hero :)_

iPenGar: _awwww, how is your little mini Hotch?_

Soccer_Star11: _Yeah how is he? ... lol mini Hotch_

SuperHotch: _lol He's doing well, just got over the flu_

Rossi2U: _That's good to know :) So how's been everyones day off so far?_

Soccer_Star11: _Very well, just finished moving into the new house, which Henry loves :) 3_

iPenGar: _YAYY! You sooo have to send the new address and number to me and G-man okay, because when you and want some alone time ;) and for my part of the long weekend was very relaxing_

ChocoGodAdonis: _LMAO! Baby girl, you always put a smile on my face, and my weekend was very busy, if you know what I mean ;)... btw where is pretty boy and our princess?_

Rossi2U: _TMI, Morgan... and I have no idea; but my weekend was very very noisy... and get your mind out of the gutter Penelope_

iPenGar:_ Pshh good luck with that Rossi lol Our Emily had a date last night... third one this week, must be serious :)_

Soccer_Star11: _Garcia...gun, your jumping to...wait she's been out three times with this guy this week? What about last week or even better... how long? She told me that she was also seeing a guy but didn't tell me how many dates she's been on_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Uh oh JJ's jealous! Lol_

Soccer_Star11: _Shut up Morgan lol... But seriously Pen, how many weeks?_

iPenGar: _Almost on the one month mark i think... she wouldn't say the exact time, so i'm guessing almost a month_

Rossi2U: _I think Emily deserves the privacy of her personal life. If what you lovely gossip girls say is true then it must be serious and when she feels ready to talk about it, then she'll __tell us_

SuperHotch: _Dave... this is Emily we're talking about_

Rossi2U: _Oh...right... Well what about Reid?_

Soccer_Star11: _Why the sudden defence of Emily and then the change of subject Dave?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Uh oh, Rossi's in trouble lol_

iPenGar: _Are you and Emily dating! :O /3_

Rossi2U: _What? No! I'm not dating Emily! Hotch some back up please_

SuperHotch: _I was with Jack and Jessica last night, Dave :)_

Rossi2U: _...Prick... :P Anyways, no I am not dating Emily, I think of her like the daughter I never had_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey Maybe it was Reid lol_

***Genes_R_us Has Signed On***

Genes_R_us: _Hey Whoever's here_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey Speak of the devil, how are you pretty-boy? Lol_

Genes_R_us: _I'm a little bit tired is all. How has everyones day been?"_

SuperHotch: _Quiet so far... oh I have to go. Jack wants to go to the park and then I have to drop him off at Haley's. Behave all of you_

***SuperHotch Has Logged Out***

iPenGar: _Yeah like that's ever going to happen lol. So... Boy wonder,what have you been up to lately? You haven't been on since Friday an it is now Sunday afternoon_

Genes_R_us: _I've been reading and trying to find a very limited book for my mother, since her birthday is coming up_

Soccer_Star11: _awww that's sweet of you Spence :)_

Genes_R_us: _JJ is that you?_

Rossi2U:_ Have you heard of Emily whereabouts, kid? :)_

Soccer_Star11: _Dave don't you dare follow Morgan's idea!_

Genes_R_us: _And that idea is what? I'm confused... :S_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Never mind kid... We were debating who Emily has been seeing and since the two of you hadn't been on this morning and afternoon, we..._

iPenGar: _Derek, thought that you and Emily were an item and Rossi, being Rossi, had to follow the idea along. Ignore them, we'll figure out who she is sharing her pants with ;)_

Genes_R_us: _Wayyy TMI Garcia..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _Are you jealous kid? ;) Apparently she's beens seeing this guy for almost or over a month and they see each other three times a week... she as so got to be gettin' some under the sheets ;) lol_

Genes_R_us:_ Shut up Morgan!_

***1 Has Logged Off***

Rossi2U: _What's the kid's problem?_

Soccer_Star11: _Poor Spence... :(_

iPenGar: _Derek, you'll apologize to him the next time you see or chat together! :|_

ChocoGodADonis: _Whoa... what did I do? I was just messin' around with him :S_

Soccer_Star11: _Morgan... You guys have to keep this between the four os us and not tell Hotch... and especially Emily! SWEAR!_

Rossi2U: _I swear, because I fear you and Garcia and do not want to mess with the two fo you :S_

ChocoGodAdonis: _I agree with Dave on that one... I swear and I am not joking or messing around_

iPenGar: _Okay then... Our Resident genius has more than friendship feelings for our raven haired warrior..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _...oh... I didn't know, if I did i wouldn't have said that earlier... I'll apologize to him... poor kid :(_

Rossi2U: _I'll keep it to myself. I enjoy a good laugh as well, but this is not even worth a snort... Well I have to go get ready for a date, see you kids later or at work tomorrow_

***Rossi2U Has Logged Off***

Soccer_Star11: _Okay... so this conversation is going to be deleted by Garcia after we all log off but we will never mention anything to wither Spence or Emily.. understood?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Understood_

iPenGar: _same here sweet cheeks_

**(A/N: That's all for chapter one, I have a writers block for other stories right now, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoyed it)**


	2. Chat 2: All By Myself For Good

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi – Rossi2U

Derek Morgan – ChocoGodAdonis

Aaron Hotchner – SuperHotch

Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11

Penelope Garcia – iPenGar

Spencer Reid – Genes_R_us

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "When morning came the team were summoned to a case in town, which brought some relief to everyone but the fact that they had a serial killer on the loose. After three days, they cornered him and had chosen suicide by cops. Now the team members were working on their reports, but at the same time would sneak into the chat room and have a few minutes of fun"_

***ChocoGodAdonis Has Logged In***

ChocoGodAdonis: _anyone on?_

Genes_R_us: _I'm here..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey kid, great job at breaking the code yesterday :) You saved two kids because of that brain of yours_

Genes_R_us: _Thanks..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _ I uh... also want to say that i'm sorry about the teasing last night_

Genes_R_us: _It's alright Morgan... it's just... been hard on me lately_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey you know i'll alway have an ear open for you kid :)_

Genes_R_us:_ I have deep feelings for Emily... I think i Love her Morgan_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Kid... I'm sorry... here I was teasing you about being jealous about Emily having someone when you wanted to be that someone_

Genes_R_us: _It's alright... I guess I got my hopes up... stupid... I should have known better_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Reid wait!_

***Genes_R_us Has Logged Off***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Damn it!_


	3. Chat 3: Engaged & Evil Plans

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

_David Rossi – Rossi2U_

_Aaron Hotchner – SuperHotch_

_Derek Morgan – ChocoGodAdonis_

_Penelope Garcia – iPenGar_

_Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11_

_Spencer Reid – Genes_R_us_

_and_

_Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100_

_Message board: "as the week went by everyone wished whoever Emily was seeing would soon end. They didn't want their friend in pain and sorrow but even they could see and prefer their genius friend with Emily instead of her being with the other guy"_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Kid! Stop Staring at Prentiss!_

Genes_R_us: _what are you talking about?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Oh come on, I saw the way you were staring at her kid. Listen I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell about your real feelings for Emily, but I can't always be your reminder that you are gawking at her and look ready to jump her... Don't blush!_

Genes_R_us: _Srry but I can't... Is she happy with him?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Do you really want to know?_

Genes_R_us: _Nvm... I already have my answer..._

***Prentiss100 Has Signed In***

Prentiss100: _Hey :)_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey Princess :) How are you?_

Prentiss100: _Great actually, I can on to ask if there were any other files you wanted me to look at_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Nope, Why do you ask?_

Prentiss 100: _Because Garcia and JJ have finished their share and since that it looks like that's all going on today, I was wondering If I could go home early_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Ooh got another hot date with mystery man?_

Prentiss100: _He's not a mystery man Derek :P lol_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Well we haven't met him yet or know his name_

Prentiss100:_ Mark okay, his name is Mark and yes I do have another hot date with him :$ lol_... _um, why does Reid look like he's about to punch someone?_

***iPenGar Has Signed In***

iPenGar: _Helllooooo my prettiess! :)_

ChocoGodAdonis:_ Hey Baby Girl... brb *_**_ChocoGodAdonis is signed as away_**_*_

iPenGar:_ What's happening?_

Prentiss100: _I have no idea... Morgan just made Reid leave the bullpen just now... is he okay?_

IPenGar: _... He's just moody because of lack of sleep..._

Prentiss100: _Are U sure? He looked about ready to punch someone before_

iPenGar: _Yeah, I'm sure now what were you and my Chocolate god of thunder talking about?_

Prentiss100: _I was going around asking if there was anymore work and from way things are going, it doesn't look like it so I might head on home early and get ready for another date with Mark :)_

iPenGar: _Does he make you happy?_

Prentiss100: _What... of course he makes me happy, what kind of question is that?_

iPenGar: _You know we're looking out for you Em_

Prentiss100: _I know, sorry i didn't mean to snap at you... here comes Morgan... wait where's Reid?_

***ChocoGodAdonis has returned***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Helloooo ladies ;)_

Prentiss100: _Where's Reid?_

***Soccer_Star11 Has Signed In***

Soccer_Star11: _Morgan?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Yesss? :S_

Soccer_Star11: _Tell Hotch that I'm leaving early okay, I'm taking Reid home_

ChocoGodAdonis: _He finally cracked?_

Prentiss100: _Okay what's going on with Reid, i'm more than worried now :S:S_

iPenGar: _He's just going through a rough time Em... He won't talk to anyone_

Prentiss100:_ JJ do you still have work on your desk?_

Soccer_Star11:_ A little why?_

Prentiss100: _I'm going to tell Hotch that i'm leaving and at the same time give Reid a lift home okay_

Soccer_Star11: _O.O I don't think that's a good idea..._

iPenGar: _I'm going with JJ on this one_

ChocoGodAdonis:_ I think Prentiss should take the kid home_

Prentiss100: _Okay then it's settled, i'm taking Reid home_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged Off***

iPenGar:_ DEREK!_

Soccer_Star11: _MORGAN R U OUT OF UR MIND!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _No, He's going to have to face the fact that Emily is with someone else and that he shouldn't risk his friendship with her because she's not with him. Srry if you two feel that way but they're just things he's going to have to deal with and this is one of them_

_Message Board: "After Emily dropped Reid off at his place, she went to go get ready for her date with Mark. Now let's fast forward to after her date and waiting for someone to get on..."_

***Rossi2U Has Signed On***

Prentiss100: _Hey Dave :)_

Rossi2U: _Well hello there Emily :) How are you this evening and how was your date with what's his name... Mark?_

Prentiss100: _Not too bad, Got back from my date with Mark about half an hour ago and it was interesting..._

Rossi2U: _IS everything alright Emily?_

Prentiss100: _Yes and no I guess... Do you know the real time I started seeing Mark?_

Rossi2U: _No... how long actually... i'm very curious :)_

Prentiss100: _almost hitting the five now..._

Rossi2U: _Months? Wow, we all assumed it was a month... six weeks tops!_

Prentiss100: _Yeah lol... well... Mark Proposed... and I said yes!_

Rossi2U: _...OMG... CONGRATS! :D (_**In reality Rossi is in shock and is contacting the rest of the team by texting them that Emily was now engaged, minus Reid)**

**Minutes later...**

***ChocoGodAdonis, iPenGar, Soccer_Star11, and SuperHotch Have Signed on***

iPenGar: _You're getting hitched! OMG!_

Prentiss100: _Hello to you to Garcia lol_

Soccer_Star11: _Em! You've been seeing this guy for what a month?_

Rossi2U: _Actually it turns out that they've been dating for three months now_

SuperHotch: _Prentiss is this true?_

Prentiss100: _Yes sir... is that a problem? I thought my personal life was mine?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _It's not that Princess... it's just that three months is a little fast don't you think?_

Prentiss100:_ I've known Mark for 13 years, we many times because of our jobs_

Soccer_Star11: _Oh wow... so meeting up again brought on old emotions, and you two started seeing each other and found out that you liked him a lot huh? Enough to say yes to his proposal?_

Prentiss100: _Yeah_

SuperHotch: _I'm glad you found someone Emily... now unless there's anything else i'm going to put Jack to bed... goodnight and behave_

***SuperHotch Has Logged Off***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Rossi did you send Reid the message?_

Soccer_Star11: _I sent him one before logging on... but don't be surprised if he doesn't come on_

iPenGar: _I am sooo giving you one of my hugs tomorrow morning! And you have to show me the ring tomorrow!"_

***iPenGar Has logged off***

Prentiss100: _Listen i'm heading off to bed okay, see you all at work tomorrow, night :D_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged out***

ChocoGodAdonis: _This is really bad... please tell me you didn't send a message to him JJ_

Soccer_Star11: _No I didn't...How are we going to break the news to Spence tomorrow?_

Rossi2U: _i'm afraid that the only way for him to hear it and hopefully move on is by hearing it from Emily that she is marrying him... JJ find whatever you can on this Mark guy okay?_

Soccer_Star11: _You know it! I'll send Garcia the same message as well!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Guys, guys! As much as I want them to get together what if Prentiss is head over heel for this guy huh? We might lose our friendship to Emily, possibly ruin hers with the kid and he might hate us afterwards... I think we should let nature take it's course and see what happens_

Rossi2U: _No dice... If we find anything we put hints for Emily to discover on her own... How does that sound?_

Soccer_Star11: _I'm with Rossi. Morgan are you in or out?_

ChocoGodAdonis:_ I'm only in because I hope that we find something on this guy..._

Rossi2U: _Then it's settled we start as soon as we head to work tomorrow!_

**(A/N: That's the end of Chapter two. I hope it was good enough for a couple of reviews. What do you think?)**


	4. Chat 4: Everyone Makes Mistakes

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi – Rossi2U

Derek Morgan – ChocoGodAdonis

Aaron Hotchner – SuperHotch

Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11

Penelope Garcia – iPenGar

Spencer Reid – Genes_R_us

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "As the weeks went by Everyone has noticed the tension between both Reid and Prentiss, yet no one knew why. Plus she hadn't been talking about Mark for the last little while either. What was going on?"_

***Prentiss100 & Genes_R_us are already signed In***

Genes_R_us: _I'm was being honest!_

Prentiss100: _You don't start telling statistics about how useless Mark's Job is! How would you like if I started telling the useless of you spending money to take care of your money huh!_

Genes_R_us: _...I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off_

Prentiss100: _Reid... Don't... I didn't mean_

***Genes_R_us Has Logged Off and iPenGar, Rossi2U, and Soccer_Star11 have logged on***

Rossi2U: _Why does Reid look like he's ready to burst in tears?_

Soccer_Star11: _What! :S I'll go catch him before he leaves..._ ***Soccer_Star11 is away***

iPenGar:_ I may not be a profiler but my instincts tell me that it has to do with the tension between our dearest Emily and our resident Genius... AM i wrong?_

Prentiss100: _...no... He started out by avoiding Mark all together, then he was muttering things he didn't like about him, only when I was around and finally last night on the speaker phone while I was talking to him, he was telling Mark, who he knew was in the room how his job was a waist of education and money! Adding then when I was about to hang up on him, that Mark was an Neanderthal because he chose a career as a carpenter... which I then said something I regret saying... typing...whatever!_

Rossi2U: _Which was..._

iPenGar: _I still can't believe he's still acting this way... but yeah what did you say?_

Prentiss100: _I told him in a idiot example that wasn't suppose to make sense, about Benington..._

iPenGar: :O... OMG, EM! HOW COULD U!

***Soccer_Star11 Has Returned to the convo***

Soccer_Star11: _Emily Prentiss U R in big trouble! How could you say that to him! You know how sensitive he is about his mother's well being!_

Prentiss100: _I already regret what I did okay!_

Rossi2U: _I'm not picking sides because i think you both have to apologize for what you told one another and try to move on_

iPenGar: _I have to say that I agree with Rossi on that one... JJ do you know where Reid is?_

Soccer_Star11: _He's probably in the garage by now... he broke down into tears when I made him repeat what you typed to him... and even though i don't approve how he's been treating you and Mark... what you typed was kind of low... especially when he told me that he got a call from them this morning saying that she had passed away_

Prentiss100: _What? Oh crap... I didn't know_... _It was suppose to be a stupid, non-sense example!_

Rossi2U: _Ooh... I get it now_

iPenGar: _I don't! Explain, now!_

Rossi2U: _Emily used something that mattered and was useful to Reid and turned it into something useless to make her point about his behaviour towards her and Mark_

Prentiss100: _Bingo!_

Soccer_Star11: _Just go talk to Spence! NOW!_

***Prentiss100 Has logged Off***

iPenGar: _You think they're going to be okay?_

Soccer_Star11: _If not we'll just lock them up in the supply closet until we hear them doing it!_

Rossi2U: _This is a side of JJ that I've never seen before :S... I'm scared lol_

iPenGar: _Same here honey... JJ... Have you by any chance taken any of my Pixie Sticks?_

**(A/N: Here is chapter 4... hope you enjoyed it and don't get mad for what happened between Reid and Prentiss it's all part of the master plan)**


	5. Chat 5: Real Identity & Love Affair

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi – Rossi2U

Derek Morgan – ChocoGodAdonis

Aaron Hotchner – SuperHotch

Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11

Penelope Garcia – iPenGar

Spencer Reid – Genius4Life

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "The Next morning Everyone saw that the tension was replaced by another kind of tension and they just had to find out what it was"_

***Prentiss100 & Genius4Life are already logged on***

Prentiss100: _So it's agreed... we never speak or even mention of this ever again?_

Genius4Life: _Agreed... Even though It was amazing... all three times..._

Prentiss100: _REID!_

Genius4Life: _I know..srry.. :(_

Prentiss100: _It was a weak moment... I felt really guilty for what I said to you and you because of your mother passing away... It was all emotions_

Genius4Life: _Yeah... Except for what I told you..._

Prentiss100: _Reid. Don't! I love Mark_

Genius4Life: _Yeah... I love you Emily... I don't care if you don't feel the same way, because you obviously don't even give me a first look... Especially when no one here is worthy to see you show any feelings... U teased me about feeling like I was Human, well at least I act like i'm alive and non-robotic!_

***Prentiss100 Has logged off***

***ChocoGodAdonis Has Logged on***

ChocoGodAdonis: _ Hey kid, what's new... What the... R U and Emily still at war?_

Genius4Life: _No..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _Then why did I just see her wiping tears from her face... this is the same Emily that has been here for over three years and has never shed a tear! Now tell me what's going on!_

Genius4Life: _I can't, we made a deal to not say a word about it to anyone..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _Tell me or Hotch calls you two back into his office and this time Strauss will be included because it'll be the second time there a was a complaint executed!_

Genius4Life: _FINE! I SLEPT WITH EMILY!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _O.O... u what? U? Slept with Emily Prentiss?_

Genius4Life: _YES! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Kid, listen. She looked really hurt so tell me what's wrong... I mean if u two slept together then why did she look so down?_

Genius4Life: _Maybe because I pretty much told her that she has no feelings and acts very robotic_!

ChocoGodAdonis: _Reid... I'm only going to say this once, because I think of u like a lil brother and also because u just lost ur mom yesterday, but if u ever say anything like that to or about Emily, i'm going to have to hurt u physically... understood? She's like a sister to me_

Genius4Life: _She told me it meant nothing... all three times..._

ChocoGodAdonis: _wait... three times...R u 4 real kid?_

Genius4Life: _I have to get out of here..._

***Genius4Life Has logged off***

**Minutes later... *iPenGar & Soccer_Star11 Have signed on***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Thank god the 2 of u r finally on! We got a serious issue!_

Soccer_Star11: _What have they done now!_

iPenGar: _What is it Adonis? And Ur never going to believe what we found on Mark! :S_

ChocoGodAdonis: _It's about Prentiss & Reid... What about Mark?_

Soccer_Star11: _Okay, one at a time... What about Mark Garcia?_

iPenGar: _He's been heading a secret underground drug dealing system... :( Plus he has a record for being very short tempered and Physical_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Wait r U saying that Emily's in danger right now? BRB!_

***Genius4Life Logged on minutes later***

Genius4Life: _Morgan just ordered me to listen to what you found on Prentiss's fiancee_

iPenGar: _Yeah, it's really important to know where she is right now! :S_

Genius4Life: _Why R U expecting me to know?_

Soccer_Star11: _SPENCE, HE'S A PHYSICAL AGRESSIVE DRUG DEALER! HE'S THE HEAD HUNCHO FOR DRUG DEALING IN VIRGINIA! EMILY'S IN DANGER!_

Genius4Life:_ oh god... Morgan's probably telling Hotch and Rossi right now... I have to go find her and then apologize for saying those things... I can't lose her..._

***Genius4Life Has Logged Off***

**(This part is in the real world)**

Emily had just gotten out of her car, when she heard the click of the trigger, making her turned around to face her shooter. Her mouth gaped opened in shock as she saw Mark standing there, holding her extra Glock from her gun safe.

"Mark..."

"You're friends hacked into my sealed records and found out about me... they must have told you, because you're here early"

"I got into a heated argument at work with Reid... I couldn't stand being near him right now... or ever. I swear that's the truth"

"Even if it is true, the moment you turned around... it sealed your fate. I'm sorry Emily... goodbye" he then pulled the trigger, watched her fall onto the pavement and then walked away from the garage, only to get slightly nicked by one of the Black SUV's, sending him spinning onto the ground.

"Mark Grounds, you're under arrest for heading a drug dealing system!" Morgan yelled, while cuffing Mark.

JJ and Reid separated to look for Emily, and Spencer was the one to find her, motionless on the ground.

"JJ I FOUND HER, CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE! WE HAVE A FEDERAL AGENT DOWN!" he then kneeled by Emily's side and pulled her gently onto his lap, "Emily..." he said in a mere whisper.

Her eyes slowly opened and her eyes were giving out emotions of pure pain. JJ came over and immediately applied pressure onto the wounded area, causing their friend to squirm in pain.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Em... just hold on" the blonde liaison said, while trying to hold back her tears but was failing at the moment.

"Sp...Spencer..." Emily whispered weakly, "Didn't...want to...want to be like... my dad... I love..." her eyes then started to shut close.

"EMILY! STAY WITH ME!" when her eyes were almost shut tight he whispered into her Ear, "I never meant what I said today... I just... I love you so much Emily, please don't leave..." he then broke down into sobs and then the sirens from the Ambulance could be heard approaching, while the rest of the team gathered around what they were seeing... there family falling apart.

**(A/N KK the next chapter is going to be the continuation of what happened in the garage of the apartment building)**


	6. Chat 6: Literally Forget & Forgive

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - Rossi2U

Derek Morgan - ChocoGodAdonis

Aaron Hotchner - SuperHotch

Jennifer Jareau "JJ" - Soccer_Star11

Penelope Garcia - iPenGar

Spencer Reid - Genius4Life

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

"Emily Prentiss?" A woman in a white coat asked, while looking around; this caused everyone on the team to rush up to the female doctor, "Are you all family?"

"We are" Hotch said.

"Okay... well, the bullet was very hard to retrieve but we were successful, it penetrated her chest cavity, causing it to go to her lungs, where it resigned. We then had to get it out without breaking any more tissue of her lung and like I said we eventually got it out, we fixed any damaged it caused and she is now resting in room 401 first private room on your left"

The team was now making their way to the room when Rossi noticed that they were on men down, looked behind him and saw Spencer Reid sitting against a wall, head leaning against his folded arms that were on his kneed, that were almost up against his chest. He made his way to the young men, he heard his name being called out but he just waved them away.

"Reid... kid, come on Emily's waiting for us"

"I can't go... This is all my fault... I let my emotions get the better of me and said those things to Emily... She wouldn't have been in this situation or here if I hadn't said those things"

"Kid, the only thing you can do id be there for as a friend... Whatever happened between you two is forgotten and right now... it's time for a new start. Now come on!" the older agent then pulled the younger agent to his feet, and forced him into their friends room.

"Where were you two?" Hotch asked.

"Just some talking Aaron, nothing to worry about" Rossi answered while giving his friend a "_Drop it"_ look, which he understood and forgot about it.

"Hey..." they all heard a hoarse voice and looked at the bed to see, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Garcia asked.

"No..." she looked around confused, "Why is my chest hurting?"

"You...uh, you were shot by Mark" JJ said.

"What?" Emily had a look of pure terror on her face.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Derek asked looking concern.

"Fighting with Reid, because he insulted Mark's... choice of career. That's all I remember"

"Garcia found out that Mark was the leader of a high drug dealing system in Virginia, and since he was technically engaged to a federal agent... it made his enemies back off from him" Rossi said.

"No..." Emily couldn't believe it, she just couldn't and everyone understood why, "Can I...Can I talk to Reid alone, please?"

"Sure thing Princess, we'll be in the hallway" Morgan said, before guiding the rest of the team out, except for Reid, who he whispered to, "Now's your chance to fix things, without bringing back what happened, kid"

Reid understood what his friend meant and knew that he had no choice but to put everything behind and move on with his friendship with Emily. He then sat in the chair nearest to her and waited to hear what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry... for what I said earlier... about the sanitarium" she felt really bad about that and he could see that.

"It's okay... I sort of knew what you meant but... I got a call early that morning before work that my..." even now it was still hard for him to admit that his mother was gone for good, "that my mother had passed away"

"Reid..." she gently took his hand into hers, "I'm so sorry... I didn't know"

"Emily... I forgave you when you came after me and then we went our separate ways... friends again?" he softly smiled at her.

"Nerd buddies" she smiled back at him, and this caused him to laugh at her choice of words; granted they were true, they were the nerds on the team, including Garcia.

"Yeah, nerd buddies"

_Message Board: "Now after many weeks, Emily was finally back on the team and slowly making her way back into the field. Everyone, including Reid was glad that things were pretty much back to normal. Now let's go see what's happening in the chat shall we?"_

***ChocoGodAdonis, Prentiss100, Genius4Life, and iPenGar Have all Logged On***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Any beautiful ladies in the room tonight? ;)_

Genius4Life: _Hello to u 2 Morgan :)_

ChocoGodAdonis: _OH god... Reid... wait man, it wasn't meant... I thought Garcia, Emily or JJ were on, I swear!_

Prentiss100: _LMFAO! Nice one Reid! ***high Fives Reid***_

iPenGar: _ROFL, My hot and steamy FBI agent Derek Morgan was hitting on our resident genius? :O How could U?_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Baby girl I swear I thought it was only you, Emily or JJ!_

Prentiss100: _Chill Morgan we're just messin' with ya lol, but nice touch Reid :)_

Genius4Life: _Anytime :D_

ChocoGodAdonis: _I am not talking to any of you as of now..._

Prentiss100: _Well aren't you happy that we're typing instead of talking lol_

iPenGar: _Nice one my raven haired Amazoness lol!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _Listen all i said was..._

***Rossi2U Has logged on***

ChocoGodAdonis: _R There any beautiful ladies here tonight?_

Rossi2U: _Umm, hello Morgan?_

ChocoGodAdonis:_ Ah For the love of Pearl! I'm out of here, I could have said_

***Soccer_Star11 Has Logged on***

ChocoGodAdonis: _Hey any nice mama booties out here?_

Soccer_Star11: _OMG MORGAN WHAT THE HELL!_

ChocoGodAdonis: _I'm out of here!_

_***ChocoGodAdonis Has Logged Off***_

iPenGar: _LOL! Nice timing JJ! _

Rossi2U: _Okay, okay now lets get back to planing Morgan's surprise birthday party :)_


	7. Chat 7: Changes Aren't Always Good

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - Superdaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJareau11

Penelope Garcia - iPenGar

Spencer Reid - Genius4Life

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "The team had their surprised birthday party for Morgan, who loved it to death. And after enjoying a nice day off, the team was fresh and ready to work... on case files"_

Prentiss100: _Ummm, why is Reid staring at me? :S_

ThunderGod: _ lol he's probably remembering the lap dance you did at my party... man you were stone drunk woman! LOL_

Prentiss100: _:O Oh god... stop reminding me of what happened! I feel like a real douche! _

ThunderGod: _Ah come on Princess, it wasn't all bad... well not for me anyways ;)_

***iPenGar Has Logged On***

iPenGar: _Is stripperella here?_

Prentiss100: _GARCIA!_

ThunderGod: _lol hey baby girl :)_

iPenGar: _Well hello my Thunder god ;) ... Anyways I need you, Stripperella to look at a case file for me, please!_

Prentiss100: _Oh I will... after you stop calling me Stripperella_

_iPenGar: I'm sorry sweetie... I was just playing... What dollar bill got stuck in your thong?_

ThunderGod: _LMFAO! :D _

***JJareau11 Has Logged on***

JJareau11: _Hey has anyone seen..._

Prentiss100: _JJ you even say the word and ur dead!_

JJareau11: _Whoa calm down Em, I was looking for Garcia. I figured out the file that you were having trouble with, come by before you go home okay_

iPenGar: _AWESOME! Thank you my beautiful media Liaison! :D:D:D:D_

***Genius4Life Has Logged On***

Genius4Life: _IS anyone here?_

ThunderGod: _Hey Pretty boy! How are you and What I've I told you about staring?_

Prentiss100: _Reid, you've been staring at me many times since I got in this morning_

JJareau11: _Spence :O Staring... lol_

Genius4Life: _Hello to you to JJ :(_

iPenGar: _AND ME! Oh wait... you're not happy... Why? Emily let the boy stare_

Prentiss100:_ Is she serious :S_

Genius4Life: _I'm srry if i've been staring at you Emily, i've just been thinking a lot lately and i guess it looked like I was staring at you... I'm srry_

Prentiss100: _It's okay Reid :) Listen i'll be right back Rossi wants my thought on a case file he has brb!_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged Off***

Genius4Life: _And now i'm back at staring at her _**_sighs_**

ThunderGod: _LOL U stud!_

JJareau11: _:O Spence you lied to Emily!_

Genius4Life: _no... I was deep in thought but I was deep in thought because I was thinking of her, totally different ;)_

iPenGar: _Ooooh you little stud vanilla baby! ;) Ask her out!_

ThunderGod: _I don't think so baby girl_

Genius4Life: _Is she seeing someone already?_

ThunderGod: _Kid... you're nerd buddies... Be happy that she forgot about you two sleeping __together when she was engaged to Mark, you two can have a normal friendship now_

Genius4Life: _MORGAN! D: :_

iPenGar: :O

JJareau11: _:O_

ThunderGod: _Oh crap..._

iPenGar: _U and our Emily had a secret love affair! What...When!... How was it?_

JJareau11: _GARCIA! Spence how could you sleep with Emily while she was engaged to Mark! ...But since it is in the past how was it?_

Genius4Life: _Yes it is in the past and that can also mean that this time it'll work out_

ThunderGod: _Kid... What if this does work but when you to get 'close' ... it brings back memories and the big fight? U'll lose Emily for good, and I don't want to see u two hate one another :(_

Genius4Life: _... Emily's coming back... I gtg :( _

***Prentiss100 Has Logged In***

Prentiss100: _Back... Hey Reid I have a question for you..._

Genius4Life: _Srry, I have work to do_

***Genius4Life Has Logged off***

Prentiss100: _Did I say or do something? ... Okay guys what the hell happened while I was gone? He won't even look at me or admit that I exist :(_

ThunderGod: _We don't know... Just leave him be Em..._

Prentiss100: _...okay... i guess? :S i um, gtg_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged Off***

Jjareau11: _I hate doing this to them :(_

ThunderGod: _I know JJ but... we have to just for now_

iPenGar: _Yeah but guys this is Emily we're talking about... she says okay but what she's really saying is i'm going to get it out of him while u guys aren't looking!_

ThunderGod: _That does sound like Emily... :S so... that do we do?_

Jjareau11: _We wait and hope that nothing stirs up between them..._

**(A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed :D)**


	8. Chat 8: End Of War Blossoms Love

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - Superdaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJareau11

Penelope Garcia - iPenGar

Spencer Reid - Genius4Life

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "Things in the BAU have been getting a little out of hands especially between Reid & Prentiss. Now Hotch had just dismissed them from his office because of their avoidance towards another. Now Rossi was ask to remain in the chatroom to make sure that they were keeping peace in the chatroom as well. Let's go see what's going on!"_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged On***

Prentiss100: _Anyone on, apart from Dr. Thinks he's too good to work with me_

Genius4Life: _I saw that!_

Prentiss100: _Oh shut up!_

Genius4Life: _How about you remain quiet and stop speaking!_

Prentiss100: _Reid... for once just go with normal people and say shut up! Not the long version of shut up!_ :

Genius4Life: _Why should I listen to you!_

Prentiss100:_ Oh let me see because I can break you and make you disappear!_

Genius4Life: _Is that a threat?_

Prentiss100:_ More of a promise than a threat, Dr. Twig!_

_***ThunderGod & Jjareau11 Have Logged In**__*****_

Genius4Life: _JUST SHUT UP!_

ThunderGod: _Whoa kid calm down :S_

Jjareau11: _R U two still fighting!_

Genius4Life: _She threatened me!_

Jjareau11: _EM!_

Prentiss100: _He won't shut up! He just told Hotch that he doesn't see me worthy to even work with or look at in his eyes! Well guess what? I'm glad I don't have to look at you!_

ThunderGod: _Okay U two, that's enough! Both of you go and walk it off! NOW!_

***Prentiss100 & Genius4Life Have logged out***

Rossi2U: _You know i'm going to have to report this to Hotch_

***Rossi2U Has Logged out***

***Superdaddy Has Logged on***

Superdaddy: _Alright everyone off the chatroom now! And it will be this way for the next week or so!_

***Everyone Logged Off***

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_Message Board: " What Hotch didn't and as well as Rossi was that some sneaked in, while Others kept watch"_

ThunderGod: _U do know that we shouldn't be on :S_

iPenGar: _Psshh my prince. I put Reid on the watch along with Emily, who is logged on to alert us! :D_

Prentiss100: _Nothing still..._

ThunderGod: _Okay... now what's happening?_

Jjareau11: _Good... Pen do you think it's a good idea to have Em on? I mean it'll show that she is typing and might hint off Hotch or Rossi :S_

iPenGar: _Well Em, can stay on if... she talks about how she has the hots for Reid ;) ;D_

Prentiss100: _Garcia! :$_

ThunderGod: _4 real?_

Prentiss100: _Morgan not everyone is looking for... well you_

iPenGar: _:O:O Don't listen to her Adonis!_

ThunderGod: _Lol, I know baby girl ;) ... so... u have to hots 4 Reid?_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged Off***

Jjareau11: _Um, guys what r we going to do? :S:S I mean we've been making sure that they don't kill each other but also don't end up together because of what happened... What if Reid was right about this time it would work?_

ThunderGod: _Idk... I say we leave it be and see where things go for them_

iPenGar: _I agree with U Adonis... now we better Logg off before they do their routine check!_

***Everyone logged off***

***Superdaddy & Rossi2U Have logged On***

Superdaddy: _They were here, I know it..._

Rossi2U: _:S:S Umm, Hotch?_

Superdaddy: _Yeah?_

Rossi2U: _I Think we should log off and go pry Emily's hands away from Reid's tie :S_

Superdaddy: _What? ...For Pete's sake!_

***Superdaddy & Rossi2U Have logged off***

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_Message Board: "Yayyy everyone is welcomed back onto the Chatroom! :D. Now Lunch time just ended and there is no sign of either Reid or Prentiss"_

ThunderGod: _Man oh man that Deli is THE best! :)_

Jjareau11: _U can say that again :)_

_ThunderGod: Man oh man that Deli is THE best :) lol_

Jjareau11: _:P_

ThunderGod: _LOL! ... Hey where R are Ultimate fighters? :S_

Jjareau11: _who?_

ThunderGod: _Emily and Reid... I saw them arguing outside and now they're gone..._

iPenGar:_ Oh dear god, you don't think... Emily killed Reid and is hiding his body right now?_

ThunderGod: _Baby girl calm down... kk now I'm worried... They've been fighting none stop for almost a whole month!_

Jjareau11: _I'll go look for them... brb! ***Jjareau11 Put her statues as Away***_

***Rossi2U Has logged in***

Rossi2U: _:D:D:D_

iPenGar: _Y the happy smiles?_

Rossi2U: _U wouldn't believe me even If I told you or showed U ;)_

***Jjareau11 Has returned***

Jjareau11: _Oh god oh god! :S :( :S_

iPenGar: _JJ what's wrong?_

Rossi2U: _I see JJ found them :) lol_

Jjareau11: _U knew!_

Rossi2U: _I put them there :)_

ThunderGod: _Okay now what the hell is going on? What did you see JJ that Rossi did or caused? :( :S_

Jjareau11: _Spence and Emily int he back seat of one of the SUV's_

iPenGar: _U don't mean... :O_

Jjareau11: _yeah..._

ThunderGod: _:O ... R u 4 real JJ... I mean they weren't just fighting closely so it looked like..._

Jjareau11: _Morgan I know how it looks like and believe me they were ... :$ ... U know..._

Rossi2U: _They're or were having sex in the back seat of the SUV :) be glad that there not fighting anymore kids. Hey here they come!_

***Prentiss100 & Genius4Life Have logged On***

Genius4Life: _Anyone on?_

Prentiss100: _Hey :)_

Genius4Life: _;) Hey Emily... What time do U want me to pick U up tonight?_

Prentiss100: _I should be ready by seven_

Genius4Life: _Alright so I'll pick you up by Seven :)_

Prentiss100: _ Alright then... C U later Magicman ;)_

Genius4Life: _U know it ;)_

***Prentiss100 & Genius4Life Have Logged Off***

iPenGar: _Awwww and ewwww for the SUV!_

ThunderGod:_ LOL!_

Rossi2U:_ lol_

Jjareau11: _Believe me U wouldn't be laughing if U saw what I saw... Spence isn't so innocent after all :S_


	9. Chat 9: Positive about Alot Of Things

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - Superdaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJStar11

Penelope Garcia - iPenGar

Spencer Reid - Genius4Life

and

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

_Message Board: "As the weeks went by Reid & Prentiss have been dating and doing beyond (wink wink), while the rest of the team pretended that they didn't know, because Hotch had gotten Strauss breathing down his neck. But their secret will have to come out... Let's see why, shall we?"_

***Prentiss100 & Genius4Life Have Logged On***

Genius4Life: _Helloooo Fellow BAU Colleagues! :) ..._

Prentiss100: _It's just the two of us Spencer_

Genius4Life: _thank god... What was the result?_

Prentiss100: _Can we just clarify that for someone who's suppose to have an Eidetic memory, it was showing that night in the back seat of your car! D:_

Genius4Life: _Why do I get the whole blame! :( U jumped me and I just went along!_

Prentiss100: _How about those things you whispered to me in the theatre huh? Any girl would jump a guy after they say things like that!_

***JJStar11, ThunderGod, MasterMind24, and iPenGar Have Logged On***

Prentiss100: _And BTW I'm Positive!_

ThunderGod: _Whoa... Em calm down, don't be acting all negative lol_

JJStar11: _What's going on?_

Genius4Life: _Nothing... :(_

Prentiss100: _Yeah..._

MasterMind24: _uh huh, and I'm the queen of England lol_

Genius4Life: _I'm not walking away!_

Prentiss100: _Of course not... you'd run away like u did when I told you that I might be pregnant with ur baby! :'(_

***Prentiss100 Has log Off***

ThunderGod: ...

JJStar11: ...

MasterMind24: _..._

iPenGar: _..._

MasterMind24: _Reid... do u have anything to say?_

JJStar11: _U Ran out! D: Spence!_

Genius4Life: _I panicked! I just needed to let the news sink in... I gtg... :(_

***Genius4Life Has Logged Off***

**(In the real world)**

Emily had just been staring at a full glass of brandy since she had logged off from IM, but she didn't even get a foot near the alcoholic drink because of the baby so she poured it into the sink and then sat on her couch, elbows on the knees and face in her hands, until she heard a certain someone using his key to enter her home; making her stand up and walk up the stairs.

"Emily!" he called out to her, while going after her, "Emily, let me explain!"

"You lost that the moment you ran out, now get out!"

"I needed to let the news sink in and clearing my mind in the open air was the best way"

"You know what I kept putting away in my mind, because I was actually afraid, was that you'd just run out as soon as I told you about the chances and you did that!"

"Emily please, I love you... I don't want to lose you"

"You left me, when I needed your reassurance, why should I?" she asked him coldly.

"I came back didn't I? I told you on the chat room that I wasn't walking away... I meant that. I lost you once and I regretted every moment that I didn't make up" she could tell that he was being honest and truthful, "please Emily... at least let us talk and fix things"

"Fine" she walked down the stairs and pass him, before sitting on the couch and making room for him to sit by her, "Let's talk"

**(Back In the Chat Room)**

iPenGar: _U think we should check on them? :S I'm starting to get worried over here_

ThunderGod: _I tried calling Reid but it just goes straight to his voice mail_

JJStar11: _I'll call on Em's home phone brb_

***JJStar11 statues is put on Away***

**(In the real world)**

"Hello" answered a breathless Emily, while Spencer was kissing her neck and slowly making his way down, making her giggle, "Hey JJ"

"_Em, you okay?"_

"Yeah why?" she panted out, as his hands massaged her thighs, still kissing/biting her collar bone.

"_You sound out of breathe"_

"We fought, which included some yelling, but we're okay" she then squealed out a laughter, when he pinched her hip, "Spencer!" she laughed.

"_Umm, am I interrupting something?_" she asked, an answer that Reid overheard before snatching the phone form Emily and pulled it up to his own Ear.

"Actually, you kind of called in the middle of our make up sex" he then hung up and threw the phone somewhere onto the carpet before kissing Emily on the lips, "Right now the only conversation I want to hear is the one we're about to have" he wiggled his eyebrows up & down a couple of times before pulling the blanket lying on the back of couch over the two of them.

"Oh... _Spencer_..." she said in a sultry voice, that made him chuckle in a happy way.

**(Back in IM)**

***JJStar11 Has returned***

iPenGar: _Did u reach her or him?_

JJStar11: _I don't want to talk about it, but they're okay_

ThunderGod: _What happened?_

JJStar11: _U seriously do't want to know_

MasterMind24: _ROLF! :D:D:D:D:D_

iPenGar: ?

MasterMind24: _It's always JJ LOL!_

ThunderGod: _What is he talking about JJ?_

JJStar11: _NOTHING!_

MasterMind24: _It's more than nothing JJ ;)_

iPenGar: _:O ... OMG, U called them during their make up session! LOL! ROFL!_

JJStar11: _GARCIA!_

ThunderGod: _LOL! It's always JJ ;) not so lucky JJ lol... Well i'm heading off to bed, night ladies and Rossi_

***ThunderGod Has Logged Off***

JJStar11: _I'm also logging off because I have to take Henry for his yearly check up tomorrow morning, night everyone, and no jokes 2morrow! :(_

***JJStar11 Has Logged Off***

iPenGar: _Oh we are sooo joking 2morrow morning! :D_

MasterMind24: _Heck Yeah! :)_

**(In the real World)**

Forgetting where they were, Spencer attempted to roll off of Emily after regaining enough energy to move, only to fall onto the floor, making her squeal in fear, as she covered herself with the blanket and looked down at him.

"Spencer, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Emily" he softly smiled at her, before pulling his boxers back around his waist, carried the wrapped up Emily up the stairs to her room, where he gently lay her onto her bed and then got under the covers, before holding her close to him.

"Hmmm, you think we'll be teased tomorrow?"

"Considering that JJ was the one to find out the hard way... no, we'll be spared until either JJ goes Hulk on them or they get bored and come looking for us"

"Sounds like the team" she giggled and got as close to him as she could, "I was afraid that you weren't coming back" she admitted.

"I'm sorry... I just needed to let the information sink in... then I wanted to call my mom and tell her the good news... just to remember that she passed away"

"I'm sorry Spencer" she then gently kissed him on the lips, before laying her head back onto his chest and hugging him, which he returned, "I do love you, you know"

"I know and you have no idea how that makes my day... everyday. I love you Emily" he kissed the top of her head and both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chat 10: I'll Be Waiting

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - Superdaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJStar11

Penelope Garcia - iPenGar

Spencer Reid - Genius4Life

Emily Prentiss – Prentiss100

and

Ashley Seaver - BAUKid22

_**Message Board:** "After reporting to Hotch about the news of both Prentiss and Reid's unborn 'bundle of joy to be, as Garcia would put it (: _, _They got along speech from their supervisor, before earning a soft smile and congratulations for the baby. Now over 5 months have passed, Emily's is almost seven months pregnant, Ashley Seaver joined the BAU team, adding another chat buddy to their IM, but something dark is approaching DC... Ian Doyle. Now let's see what's happening... oh and Emily's at the bureau, while the rest of the team are doing a case involving a modern Bonnie & Clyde"_

***Prentiss100 Has Logged on***

Prentiss100: _Anyone on?_

IDAvenger: _Hello Lauren... oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car crash_

Prentiss100: _Who the hell R U!_

IDAvenger:_ Pay attention to the first 2 letters and u'll understand... but i wouldn't go tell anyone, I mean why tell your boyfriend Dr. Reid, who is to be a father soon, suddenly die, correct... just something for u 2 think about Emily..._

Prentiss100: _...no..._

***IDAvenger deleted account***

Prentiss100: _No... damn it! :'( I have to contact Clyde or even Sean_

***ScottishAgentMan Has Logged on***

ScottishAgentMan: _Emily, it's McAllister. Ian Doyle_...

Prentiss100: _I know, he was just on and now deleted anyways to back track him..._

ScottishAgentMan: _I'm sorry Emily..._

***ScottishAgentMan Has Deleted his account***

Prentiss100: _This day can't get any worse... :(_

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_Message Board: "A couple of days later the team was back, but they all saw Emily acting differently, especially Reid. But now weeks have passed and Emily was almost due for the baby"_

***ThunderGod & MasterMind24 Are Already Logged On***

MasterMind24: _Today's a little slow, don't ya think?_

ThunderGod: _Yeah it is actually... U think Hotch's going to let us leave early? :)_

MasterMind24: _I highly doubt it... but I may be able to persuade him to get home to Jack early today ;)_

ThunderGod: ALRIGHT ROSSI! Lol!

***Genius4Life Has Logged On***

Genius4Life: _MORGAN NEED YOUR CAR NOW!_

ThunderGod: _Whoa kid, chill! Why do you need my car?_

Genius4Life: _Emily's water broke! MY car's TOO UNSAFE FOR HER AND THE BABY!_

MasterMind24: _I'd do as he ask Morgan, he looks ready to tear this place apart right now :S_

ThunderGod: _Kk, I'm heading to the elevator now kid. Meet me there with Emily and we'll go to the hospital_

***They All logged off, without knowing that a fourth person was in the convo***

CloverKiller: _Hmmm, now this is interesting :), Now's the time to strike!_

***CloverKiller Deletes account***

***ScottishInterpolBoss Changes His Statues to Visible***

ScottishInterpolBoss: _I've got to get to Emily! I'll Alert Clyde and Tsia right now!_

***ScottishInterpolBoss Has deleted his account***

**(In the real World)**

"Come on Emily, Push"

"YOU PUSH!" she snapped and yelled at Reid, who immediately coward from her.

"It's the pain talking Dr. Reid" one of the nurses said.

"HE NEVER CARRIED A GOD DAMN CONDOM! FOR A GENIUS THAT WAS DUMB! YOU'RE CARRYING THE NEXT BABY, SEE HOW IT FEELS!"

"One more push Emily" He still encouraged her, even though his hand was probably strained or even broken, but he wasn't complaining, because he would end up getting glares from not only Emily but the nurses and the doctor.

Emily cried out in pain as she pushed and then the cries of a baby filled the room, as she laid back against Spencer's chest, crying her relief and joy at hearing their baby crying.

"It's a boy, Miss Prentiss" one of the nurse said, as she cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a light blue blanket and then handed the still crying little boy to his mother. Reid wrapped his arms around her before planting a kiss to her temple and started talking to his son.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your dad" he smiled like a goof, but Emily found it more sweet than funny at the moment, "What should we name him?" he then looked at her before kissing her on the lips.

"Clyde as is first name..."

"Why Clyde?"

"Someone that saved my A double "S" once... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" both of then noticed that their son had stopped crying and was now looking at them with confusion.

"Alright but I get to decide the middle name"

"It's fair"

"Clyde Jason Prentiss-Reid"

"I like it... bit long but It sooth him" she smiled and gently stroked his tiny head.

A gentle knock came at the door, and there stood Derek Morgan, with JJ and Garcia behind him.

"Hey guys... come on in" Reid said gently and they all walked in quietly, JJ and Garcia being the closest the them, which got the rest of the team to chuckle.

"Emily he's adorable" JJ said.

"What's his name?" Hotch asked, with his arms crossed and a soft smiled spread on his face.

"Clyde Jason Prentiss-Reid" Emily answered softly, especially when she saw him fast asleep now.

"We better let the new family get to know one another... we'll comeback later" Rossi said, and everyone got the message and left the new family to bond.

About an hour later, Clyde was in the maternity ward, Emily was fast asleep, and Reid had gone to the cafeteria to get himself and Emily something to eat. While he was waiting in line, he couldn't stop fiddling the small velvet box in his pocket, wondering when the right time would be to pop the question to her.

After paying for the food, he was heading out, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright mate" said a man with a british accent, "You look exhausted, who are you in for?"

"My girlfriend gave birth not too long ago, just came to get us some food"

"Congrats mate" she shook Reid's hand, "Girl or lad?"

"Lad?"

"Boy... lad is another word for boy"

"Oh, a boy"

"I always wanted kids, but never met the right girl, you know?"

"Yeah... I thought my girlfriend was too good for me... we both went through so much together that we kept pushing one another away"

"Mind if I ask the little lad's name?"

"Clyde Jason"

"Wow... now talk about coincidence. My names also Clyde" the man smirked politely, "Hey maybe I know your girl... what's her name"

"Emily Prentiss" as soon as he smiled brightly, Reid knew that this was the same Clyde that Emily had spoken of, "Wow... the chances of an event like this, especially in a statistic point of view is..."

"You're Dr. Reid" he lightly chuckled, "Emily's spoken greatly of you. It's nice to put a face on a name or however that saying goes"

"I better head back to Emily, It was great meeting you Clyde. You should try to stop by when you can"

"I will Dr. Reid" he waved off, and as soon as he was far enough, he turned around and spoke into his mic, "He's heading back to the room, you've got less than 90 seconds... the man's got long legs"

After Reid had stepped out of the room, Emily felt someone shaking her out of her sleep, "Wha-" she stopped when she saw two familiar faces in the room, "Tsia... Sean... What's going on?"

"Emily, we need to get you out of here"

"I can't... literally I can't"

"Not now, love. After you're clear to leave the hospital grounds... Doyle is probably watching from a safe spot right now"

"What?"

"I was hiding in the Convo, when after everyone left because your water broke, congrats by the way, and Ian Doyle was in there... he knows you're vulnerable, so we came in, Clyde is distracting your boyfriend in the cafeteria"

"I can't leave... There as to be another way"

"There could be but only he would know and that would mean him joining us when he returns... are you willing to risk him walking out on you because of your past?" Tsia said with concern in her voice.

"I..." She was caught off by hearing Clyde's voice saying "_He's heading back to the room, you've got less than 90 seconds... the man's got long legs"_

"Emily... it's now or never" Sean said.

"Call Clyde in... So that when Spencer get's here he can also explain"

At exactly six seconds later, after Sean had radioed Clyde to come to Emily's room, Reid came in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two complete strangers in Emily's room.

"Emily... what's going on?" he was utterly confused.

"Spencer these are old co-workers, this is my old boss Sean McAllister and Tsia..."

"Yeah and you'll never guess what I bumped into Clyde, the same one that saved your life and named our son after.

"He'll be gloating" Tsia said, causing Sean to lightly chuckle.

"Wouldn't you love?" Clyde said as he walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling that something was going to go wrong.

After they told him everything including the plan of faking Emily's death, Reid was left totally and utterly shocked and couldn't talk or focus on anything. He then thought about Clyde and what was going to happen to him.

"We don't know..."

"Emily take him with you"

"Spencer, you don't know how long I'll be gone for. You'll miss him like crazy"

"You're his mother... He'll understand as he gets older and hopefully when he can do emails... if your old boss is okay to permit a very sealed account for him so that he can talk to me anytime and so can you"

"It can be arranged... don't worry Emily, we'll hunt him down. The entire State, even Canada are looking for him... well the ones that have jurisdiction anyways" Sean Explained, "The best time would in three hours... everything's ready we just need your okay"

"So I have three hours to say goodbye to Emily and my son" he said in a very sad tone, but he knew it had to be done, "Fine... three hours... I'll be right back, i'm just going to see if I can get the nurse to bring in Clyde"

"I'm right here"

"Not you... the american Clyde that doesn't have a tea drinking accent" she retorted.

"Always blunt Emily... I actually missed that"

"We'll let you two have your time... we'll get everything ready even the corpses..." Tsia said and all three left them alone, Reid then left to get their son, which he was permitted to and returned with Clyde in his arms.

"I have something for you that you can take after you're off the grid" he pulled out the velvet box, opened it and showed the ring to Emily, "When you come back... Marry me?"

"Yes" she answered with tears in her eyes, not only of joy, but of sadness and pure guilt at leaving him behind.

"I'll be waiting Emily" he said as he placed the ring onto her finger and kissed her in a passionate way, which was broken due to Clyde's whining.

Hours later the team arrived at the hospital and saw an EMT treating Reid's burns.

"What happened?" Hotch said.

"A man... walked out of Emily's room, so I went to go check on her and the next thing I knew was a flash of heat... and debris flying..." he then broke into tears, real tears because technically he had lost his wife and child but who knew for how long.

(**Back into the IM)**

_Message Board: "Days later after the funeral, everyone was back at work but everything was totally different..."_

***Genius4Life, JJStar11 and SuperDaddy Are logged on***

JJStar11: _Hey Spence..._

Genius4Life: _Hey JJ... How's our day looking? Anyways cases that we should be worried about?_

SuperDaddy: _As far as I was told, we have the rest of the week off of cases but paperwork and other case files to work on..._

Genius4Life: _U Guys don't have to do this you know :(_

JJStar11: _Actually We were thinking about it when Strauss declared it... which totally caught us by surprised_

SuperDaddy: _Reid if you can't do any work, then U have my permission to have the rest of the week off_

Genius4Life: _Actually... I might do that... I'm taking the rest of the week off, Hotch. See ya._

***Genius4Life Has Logged Off***

_Message Board: "After getting home, Reid got onto the secret account that Sean had created for him and was now typing a message"_

"_To: _Emily Reid

_Subject: _Missing U

_Message: "Dear Emily, I've got the rest of the week off, because believe it or not, I could still smell that orange skin lotion for dry skin you used... even though I know you're not dead, it feels like it because you're gone and I can't be with you or our son. I miss you dearly and working on the side with Interpol to find and catch him once and for all._

_Please don't be upset at my decisions, I just want you and Clyde back for good and tell the team everything. Hope you and Clyde are doing okay and getting settled, wherever you are._

_Love you,_

_~SR~"_

He then pressed send and logged out, before heading into the washroom to take a shower, made supper for himself and was about to go to sleep when he wanted to see if he had gotten a reply from her. As he logged on he saw a bolded "**1**" in his inbox and felt his heart rate go up. He clicked onto the message and read every single words slowly, instead of quickly.

"_To: _Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject: _Missing U

_Message: You're going to read this a lot but I am so sorry for what I have to put everyone through Spencer. This wasn't suppose to happen, he was never suppose to escape and know that I was alive after all these years. I'm sorry that you can't be part of Clyde's life and that is why I told you that he should have stayed with you, instead of being with me; someone who had to take him away from his family. Please forgive me... I never wanted things like this to happen. It's killing me as well that I can't be with you or even let you hold and see your son, I can't forgive myself, for what i'm putting you through._

_Believe me when I'm not thrilled that you're working with Interpol, even if it is on the side to catch him, but I can't do or say anything to stop you, but please don't make the same mistake I did... don't let him escape again or get close to anyone you know, because he will stop at nothing until I'm dead._

_Clyde is being fussy, and looks around as if someone's missing and I'm pretty sure he wants is father. If he got any of your genius genes... then he'll somewhat remember you and if not I'll keep telling him stories about you, the team and us._

_I love you as well and even more when we meet again,_

_~ER~"_

He had a lot of trouble holding back his tears and understood and he hated that she was putting so much weight on her shoulders. He clicked on the reply button and started typing his response.

"_To: _Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Missing U

_Message: The moment you took that ring Emily, was the moment I knew that you would come back one day and that is why I'm working with Interpol. To find a quick way to get you and our son back into the family. Stop putting so much burden on yourself, okay? He escaped, you did not help him escaped, but you did do your job at putting him away. Security should have been tighter where he was._

_I'll be waiting for you and until then I still get to talk to you through here and that'll help me get through.I swear, just seeing that I had a reply from you made my heart rate go higher. This is how I know that everything will me okay between us and I forgive you Emily. Believe it._

_Ttyl my love, and give an extra kiss goodnight or good morning to Clyde from me._

_~SR~"_

He pressed the send button and went to bed, where he eventually drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chat 11: Summer Rain

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SuperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJStar11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

and

Spencer Reid – Genius4Life

_Message Board: "As the weeks went by, which if you rounded up would be about two months... yeah about, anyways everything was starting to settle down, and they were just returning from a case but while they were driving back to the bureau, Reid caught onto a song that immediately made him have a flashback of his and Emily day at his apartment building rooftop, and earlier even their song had played on the radio as well, which only made him miss her more... now he's back home and checks his inbox..."_

Inbox

He clicked onto it and slowly read the message she had sent him.

"_To: _Spencer Reid

_Subject:_ Radio

_Message: I know you're probably still on a case or even too busy at the moment, but I heard our song playing today and another one not too long ago that made me think about that day on the apartment roof, when we locked ourself up there lol_

_Just wished I could remember not only the title but some of the lyrics_

_~ER~"_

He immediately pressed the reply button and started typing part of the lyrics, to show her that he had also heard the song. Anyone could just say yes and then mention the title. But he wanted to let her know in his own way how the song reminded him of that day as well.

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message:__But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain~_

_;)_

_~SR~_"

He then pressed send and remembered that he had promised Garcia to logg on tonight, due to the fact that he spent most of his time emailing Emily. He entered his password and saw that JJ and Garcia were already on.

GarciaRules: _There he is!_

Genius4Life: _Srry, got hungry :)_

JJStar11: _I'm just gad to be back home, and that we can come in anytime before noon :D_

Genius4Life: _Really?_

GarciaRules: _Well yeah, sweet cheeks, didn't U hear Morgan chanting?_

Genius4Life: _Srry, I guess I had other things on my mind :S But it's good that we can all sleep in :)_

he then saw that he had received a reply from Emily and put his statues as away.

Genius4Life: _Srry, I have to go take supper out of oven, brb_

"_To:_ Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message:__ ~See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet  
But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away~_

_~ER~"_

He couldn't help but chuckle at that moment and reply to her.

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message:__ ~Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there. Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care~_

_How was ur day and Clyde?_

_~SR~"_

He then quickly changed his statues to available, only to be yelled at my Garcia.

GarciaRules: _WE THOUGHT YOU WERE EATEN BY THE OVEN! D:_

Genius4Life: _O.O ..._

JJStar11:_ ROFL!_

Genius4Life: _Something tells me that someone snuck Pixie Sticks to U 2..._

GarciaRules: _Damn he caught on to us... RUN JJ!_

JJStar11: _LOL! Never a dull moment with us, right Spence?_

Genius4Life: _I find it more terrifying and worrisome... -_-_

GarciaRules: _PSSHHH! Listen G-Man, After work tomorrow we're all going out and dragging you out of your apartment!_

JJStar11:_ :S ...Garcia U don't have to yell it out or even talk as you type... I can hear u from my office_

Genius4Life: _lol! ... Fine I'll go tomorrow, not because I fear the two of U, but I could use a drink... I'm heading to bed now, i'm actually really tired so C U two tomorrow_

***Genius4Life Has Logged Off***

He then returned to his inbox and saw that she had replied to his message.

"_To: _Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message:__ Not too bad, still in technical term on my new job on maternity leave... Clyde is doing better, but still looks around as if someone or something's missing. Looks like he got Genius juice after all :) lol ;)_

_~ER~"_

He smiled at that, before replying to her message.

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message: :P that's theoretically impossible that Genes is Juice..._

_~SR~"_

"_To: _Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message: :P:P 2 U Spencer. U know what I meant, smart ass and don't even bother replying to that comment lol _

_~ER~"_

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message: I miss this U know... U answering me back with remarks and even when I do try to answer back U just smack me or pinch me... :(_

_We're not getting any leads on him Emily... I'm afraid that I'll never get 2 C U or Clyde Again... What Do I do?_

_~SR~"_

"_To:_ Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message: Spencer... I've given U and Sean everything I know about him... the rest is up 2 U, Interpol and the CWS..._

_Plus don't ever think like that again or I'll send Tsia to smack U around ;)_

_Don't give up, just go rest up for now okay? Clyde's waking up, probably hungry, so I have to go._

_I love you and good night Spencer, _

_~ER~"_

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Radio

_Message: U wouldn't dare... wait yes U would... Fine, I'm going to bed._

_I love you too babe, Good morning/afternoon/night my love in the Summer Rain ;),_

_~SR~"_

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	12. Chat 12: Reunion, Death and more Drama

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SuperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJStar11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

and

Spencer Reid – Genius4Life

_Message Board: "Everyone on the BAU team had noticed Reid's mood change. He's been more secretive, doesn't go out with them as much and when he was on IM he'd stayed on for twenty minutes max and then log off. But someone had finally concluded to what was wrong with Reid... let's see who it is and what that person has concluded..."_

***MasterMind24, ThunderGod and JJStar11 are on IM***

ThunderGod: _Guys, it's obvious that Reid's seeing someone and doesn't want to let us in_

MasterMind24:_ That's crazy! I was thinking the same thing_

JJStar11: _U guys! :( It's only been six months since Emily's and their son's passing, and we still have nothing on the UNSUB that did so_

ThunderGod: _JJ, it's been six months... we all miss Emily dearly and what happened to their son as well isn't fair but eventually he moved on and found someone or even a rebound girl_

JJStar11: _We both know that Spence isn't that kind of guy Morgan! D:_

MasterMind24: _JJ calm down, Morgan's is half right... maybe he did meet someone, but that doesn't mean he's seeing this girl as a more than friends but more as a support and change of mind, since we can remind him of Emily, since we're all connected_

***GarciaRules Has Signed In***

GarciaRules:_ Hey everyone, what did I miss?_

JJStar11: _Nothing just Morgan being Morgan..._

ThunderGod: _What's that suppose to mean?_

JJStar11: _That u always think that he's doing the "deed". He's not that kind of guy, especially when we all knew how crazy he was of Emily and that he still loves her_

GarciaRules: _What did he say?... nvm I don't want to know... But I have a security footage of Reid at a coffee shop not far from the bureau with a lady. Here i'm sending it to your phones._

MasterMind24: _Don't forget mine!_

GarciaRules: _Hey Rossi! :) I'm sending it to yours now_

***After they see the video, which shows Reid with a unknown woman (Tsia), drinking coffee and laughing, smiling, and even a short quick hug before they go their separate ways. Then the clip ends on their phones***

ThunderGod: _What did I tell you?_

GarciaRules: _Not so fast Adonis... Yes they were close but not that close. They look like friends and nothing more_

MasterMind24: _I'm with Garcia on this one. The body language was friendly, not I'm into you, like his said with Emily_

ThunderGod: _Says the man that put them in the back of a SUV..._

JJStar11: _Don't get grumpy Derek :)_

ThunderGod:_ Why the smiley face?_

JJStar11: _Because there's no laughing Icon. Ur acting like a child, just be glad that he at least talks to someone instead of keeping it bottled up_

ThunderGod: _Even though it would be better for him to talk to one of us... his family? R U Serious JJ... More Files!_

JJStar11: _Hotch took the afternoon off to go pick up Jack from school, cause he got a serious case of Flu_

ThunderGod: _...Fine... but only because of Hotch's situation..._

***ThunderGod Has Logged Off***

***Genius4Life Has Logged On***

Genius4Life: _Anyone on?_

MasterMind24: _Hey kid, how are u doing?_

Genius4Life: _Not too bad, had a nice coffee break_

GarciaRules: _How was she?_

Genius4Life: _Who?_

GarciaRules: _The girl U went to have coffee with, sugar?_

Genius4Life: _How do U know about... GARCIA?_

JJStar11:_ Calm down Spence, we're glad ur talking to someone_

Genius4Life: _U don't get it... U can't just spy or use security footage to keep an eye on me... I gtg_

***Genius4Life has logged Off***

GarciaRules: _I really messed up ):_

JJStar11: _I'll go talk to him Garcia okay?_

***JJStar11 Logs off***

(**In The Real World)**

Spencer had receive a call from McAllister just has he logged out of IM account. He then walked into the stairwell, unaware of JJ following him and answered his phone when it rang again.

"Reid here"

"_Are you alone?_" McAllister asked.

"Yeah, I can spare a couple of minutes for your survey" he answered adamantly, but something in JJ told her that it was more than that.

"_We have a lead of Doyle, he found where Emily and Clyde are. The coordinates have been sent to your phone and once you arrive there, Clyde and I will drop Emily and your son under your protection, understood?"_

"What about the workplace questionnaire, it sounds interesting"

"_We'll contact someone that you trust with your life, is there anyone you trust that can keep there mouth shut, without endangering them?"_

"I might have one answer for that one but i'm not sure it cooperates with the answer you're looking for"

"_Damn it... looks like we'll have to either kill Doyle as soon as he comes out, instead of arresting him, or you disappear with Emily and Clyde and protect them until Doyle's gone"_

"I'll have to ask you to call me back later, because I have work to do and some things to check over with"

"_Alright, but meet us at the location in one hour, we're on our way to pick Emily and Clyde up, so you can tell her. We can't in case they're tracking us. I'll call you in 30 minutes for your answer doctor Reid_" the line then went dead.

"Understood, and i'll have more time to answer your questions, goodbye"he put his phone back into his pocket, went back up a flight of stair to his floor, when he saw JJ at the top looking down at him, "What?"

"What was the call about?"

"A survey about my building. They're been issues and since I live there they wanted to know things that might be a possible issue with my home. But since I am at work right now, I wasn't available to answer all of their questions so they'll call later"

"Your tone said something different" that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"This is none of your business"

"Why are you putting up a wall on me Spence? You've been acting weird..."

"My wife and child are gone JJ, i'm not going to be jumping for joy" he snapped.

"Are you using again?"

"What?" he turned to her, "Listen If you know when to back off, then you mustn't have gotten this message... BACK OFF!" he then stormed back into the bullpen.

Spencer knew he was running out of time, before he would be called up to Hotch's office, so he pulled out his laptop and logged into the unknown account he's been using for a long while now. Too long for him anyway.

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Subject:_ Located!

_Message: Sean just called to let me know and to tell you that, he knows where you and Clyde are and is coming for you. Sean and Clyde are on their way to pick you up in less than one hour. I'll meet you and Clyde at the coordinates that he sent me and guard you two. But there's a tough decision to be made and I don't think you'll like it. ):_

_~SR~"_

Minutes later he got a reply and opened it, before reading it.

"_To: _Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Located!

_Message: Crap! How the hell did he find me so fast! Forget it, I'll get ready for them and meet you at wherever it is we're suppose to meet. What is it? What might I not like?_

_~ER~"_

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Located!

_Message: Sean said that I either join in with you and Clyde, meaning they fake my death, while they hunt down Doyle, or we tell someone that we trust to keep it to them self._

_~SR~"_

"_To:_ Spencer Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Located!

_Message: I can't believe i'm saying this but tell Rossi... he has no living relatives. So he would only put himself in danger and knows when to keep his mouth shut, except for gossip. But tell Sean that he has to say that this could end our lives and others as well if he even opens his lips a little to anyone! Understood?_

_~ER~"_

"_To:_ Emily Reid

_Re-Subject:_ Located!

_Message: Understood, honey. I should be receiving a call from Sean any minute now._

_I love you Emily Reid and i'll see you and Clyde soon,_

_~SR~"_

He then closed off the unknown account, before going up to Hotch's office and asking for an early lunch break and got the okay, to which he then rushed out of the bullpen, made his way to a new/old car he had gotten, after the "_Incident"_ at the hospital. He drove for a while, when his phone rang, knowing who it was, he put it on speaker.

"Reid here"

"_Your answer"_

"I'm heading over there now and we both agreed to tell David Rossi, but you have to tell him the lives that are at stakes, so that he knows he can't even lift his lips about it to anyone"

"_Understood, we've just left the hideout and on our way to the meeting location"_ he then hung up and Reid turned off his phone.

After a drive that felt like forever, he finally reached the correction point of meeting and patiently waited. As he saw a black Chevy pulling in, he knew that it was them but they had to take their time, just in case they were out there. After almost one hour had passed, they knew what to do. The Chevy pulled out and drove at a rather fast rate and almost crashed into him, causing them to get out and start a fake argument. Clyde of course was taking the lead on that one, not surprising Reid.

Being in a blind spot, Emily and the baby got out and into Spencer's car, and just to make everything look real, Clyde decked Spencer, before getting into the car and driving off. He stood up, waddled back to his car, got in and drove off.

"How's Clyde?"

"Sleeping... you?"

"Better now that you're both here" he softly smiled, and she saw it with the mirror at the front and returned it.

_**~X~X~X~X~**_

Sean on the other hand had already arrived at the bureau and waited for Rossi to walk out to go to the coffee shop across the street. As he saw the older agent making his way, he knew now was his chance... once he returned and was in the parking garage.

After almost ten minutes passed, Rossi was walking through the garage, when he felt someone watching him and stopped walking.

"Agent Rossi?"

"Yeah... who's asking?"

"Sean McAllister... Interpol"

"What's an Interpol agent doing here?"

"We need to talk about Emily, Clyde and Spencer Reid"

"Emily and her son are dead... Reid went for lunch"

"No... he wen to meet Emily at a secure location along with their baby and are off somewhere unknown"

"I don't believe you"

"Years before Emily joined the BAU she was my best undercover Interpol agent. We needed her to go undercover and get information on a guy named Ian Doyle. But he somehow got out of prison and has been after Emily ever since. She and her husband agreed for her and the baby to fake their death that night at the hospital and now he's joining them to also keep an eye on them, agent Rossi. They chose you to keep the secret of them being alive, so that we can contact you for information on Doyle's location, which case to keep your team off of, and when the time is right... to tell them. But only with my order"

"What if I refuse?"

"I shoot you or my other agent, whose had a locked shot on you since you walked here will do it"

"I'm only agreeing because of putting this Doyle away and bringing back the rest of my family together. Why hasn't Emily told us this?"

"Doyle was never suppose to get out... and by the time we told her, it was after the birth of her son. Believe me she would have told all of you and then gone off grid. Don't hold it against her... or Reid. He wants them both home safe and Doyle dead"

"Don't worry I understand. I'm pretty sure you already have my contact number?"

"Of course we do agent Rossi" he smirked, before walking away.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

After parking the car and finding the new one that Interpol had provided for them, he drove a little longer until finding a motel and stopped there for the night. He had luckily stopped at the bank and pulled out over two thousand dollars. After paying for their room, they went in and were relief that there was indeed two beds, one could be turned into Clyde's bed, while Emily had the other and he slept on the floor, but Emily took one look at him and knew what he was planning.

"No way, you are not sleeping on the floor"

"But... how?"

"We may have been apart for six months Spencer, but that doesn't that I don't know you anymore"

after putting everything together, she fed and changed Clyde before putting him to sleep in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows. Then once she knew that he was not only not going to fall/roll off of bed but also not suffocate from the pillows, she went into the bathroom, took a shower, changed into a nightgown and returned to the room, where she saw him keeping an eye on their son.

"The shower's free... I'll watch him"

"Okay" he grabbed his things, and went into the washroom, where he took a nice hot shower, got into his PJ's and walked out and saw her sitting in a chair, looking out the window. "Hey... If you're tired... listen... let's jus get some sleep okay?" he just felt awkward talking to her. He missed her dearly and had agreed to this from the beginning but he was just being himself and she saw that.

"Okay..." they crossed path and caught each others scent, before either one knew, they were at it. He pinned her to the wall, kissed her with full passion and ferociousness that she had never felt or seen in him before, turning her even more on.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Hotch had gotten the news and a positive ID that the explosion that had happened at a abandoned garage earlier was Spencer's vehicle and body. He knew he had to tell his team the news, but he didn't know how. They had barely gotten over Emily and the baby's death, but now... he had to break the Reid's passing. He called JJ and told her to gather the team into the conference room in ten minutes... this was going to be extremely tough.


	13. Chat 13: The Perfect Plan

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SuperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - JJStar11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Spencer/Emily Reid - TheSmiths

and

Sean McAllister – InterAgeHere

_Message Board:_ _"Both Clyde, Sean and Tsia had almost successfully killed Ian Doyle but he had gotten away and was off the grid once again, Hotch still had to break the news about Reid's death, and Rossi saw how distressed Hotch was and knew that everything was on plan and was waiting patiently for the news to come and getting ready for this damn war to start and end. Meanwhile Reid and Emily were fast asleep on the floor, wrapped in a thin white sheet blanket, holding onto each other tightly"_

She felt his lips kissing the back of her neck, and couldn't stop the smile growing on her face, alerting him that she was now awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wak-"

"I thought it was all a dream you know..."

"What?"

"This... you holding me... the three of us together"

"I know... I thought that way to, until you moved and I realized that you were really here with me" he then laid on his elbow so that he could go over her and kiss her on the lips. As she returned to soft and gentle kiss, the cries of their son caused them to jump apart and immediately go see what was wrong. Emily quickly grabbed her nightgown and put it back on, while he put his PJ pants back on and went to see what was going on.

"Hey what is it Clyde?" he talked to his son, who just kept on crying, "It's four in the morning... what's wrong with him?" this caused Emily to laugh a little at how he was reacting.

"Spence, I know that cry, he's hungry... here I'll feed him" she grabbed him, while Spence went to look for the baby's bottle, "Umm, Spence..." as soon as he turn to look at her he quickly looked up and saw her breastfeeding him, "Are you okay?"

"I've just never seen.. you know I don't know if you're okay at..."

"Don't have a meltdown over this" she laughed out, "It's a normal thing and it's only in the morning cause he's very fussy, like someone else that I know" he then stuck his tongue at her, "Real mature Spence" he smiled at her before coming over and kissing her softly.

"I'll go get us some food okay?" he hands her his revolver and quietly left, only to bump into Tsia, "What are you doing here?"

"Sean put me as your bodyguard while he and Clyde hunt down Doyle" she said as she walked into the room, just as Emily had finished feeding Clyde and was putting him back down, "I also brought this... a baby carrier that's also good for where he can sleep, cause it's big enough and it's adaptable as a baby car seat" she then showed her how and where to attach the seat belt.

"Thanks Tsia" she said as she hugged her and Tsia then pulled Reid back inside the room and handed him hair colouring.

"Why..."

"To make sure you're not that recognizable and I'll have to cut your hair" she stated.

"Whatever to get them off our backs longer" he said as they both went into the washroom.

And hour later, Emily was fully dressed and ready to go, when Tsia walked out of the washroom and out came a very short, black haired Spencer Reid. This caught Emily off guard and she ended up gawking at him in a good way.

"Ooookay then... I have food in the car, we should get going now, everything's washed down, and clean so even if they do find this place there's no sign of any changes...except fort he diapers"

They all left and got into the car before driving away of the Motel and slowly made their wy onto a highway.

**(Back In IM)**

***MasterMind24 Has Log In***

InterAgeHere: _Agent Rossi..._

MasterMind24: _McAllister. 2 What I owe this visit from u?_

InterAgeHere: _2 let u know that they're safe and sound and to also let u know that I've put up a private email account for you so that you can have contact with them_

MasterMind24:_ That's good to know... it's not that i'm glad for what ur doing for them... but the pain that ur putting the rest of us through is cruel... especially 4 me when I know the truth... I won't say anything but eventually u'll have to pull them into the circle as well_

InterAgeHere: _I will as soon as we corner him somewhere, then we'll need your team to capture him. Then we explain everything and can even have contact with to prove that we're not joking_

MasterMind24: _Fine... but only because i know it's the only way without putting anyone at risk... I think my teammates are about to log on_

InterAgeHere: _Don't worry I have an agent that's been listening in and is about to erse everything. I'll contact you later agent Rossi_

***InterAgeHere Has Deleted his account***

***Then Rossi finds himself logged out of his computer; logs back in and sees JJ and Hotch are on***

SuperDaddy: _Hello Dave_

MasterMind24: _Aaron, JJ_

JJStar11:_ Hey... Where are Garcia and Morgan?_

SuperDaddy: _She's still trying to cheer him up or at least to get him to open up to her_

JJStar11: _Whoever's doing this just attacked and killed 2 of our family members... what's going on Hotch?_

SuperDaddy: _Idk but i'm not happy with the meeting I had with Strauss this morning..._

MasterMind24: _Why? What happened?_

SuperDaddy: _She wants to put our team off any cases until this matter is dealt with. If any one of us is in any danger then we have to stick together and possibly have to remain at home with police stationed in front and around our homes._

JJStar11: _What! NO! I'm not staying home, Hotch! I'm not staying at home, when we could be out there trying to find this sicko!_

MasterMind24: _JJ... maybe's Hotch's right. I mean I think Strauss is doing this it's because she was ordered to by her superiors_

JJStar11: _Screw them!_

MasterMind24: _I think I'll pass on that..._

SuperDaddy: _Dave this is serious. Two of our agents have been targets_

JJStar11: _And their baby!_

SuperDaddy: _and their child have been targets of assassination; someone might be after all of us and this would include all of our family_

MasterMind24: _What if it was only one or both Reid and Prentiss that were the targets?_

SuperDaddy: _What are saying Dave?_

MasterMind24: _I mean if this was personal to everyone he had that chance that day at the hospital... even when we were leaving he had the chance! Then Reid starts acting weird and then gets killed... something tells me that this is more complicated than we thought but only Prentiss was the target and Reid found out something that he couldn't tell us..._

JJStar11: _Wait... do you think he's still alive but had to go underground or something along the line?_

SuperDaddy: _Of Dave's guess is even a little bit true, we can't get involve because it might trigger a stand off between us and whoever killed Emily and the baby_

MasterMind24: _If they're dead..._

SuperDaddy: _Rossi, My office now!_

***All Three log out***

**(Real World)**

As soon as Rossi closed the door, Hotch told him to sit down and patiently waited for the older to take a seat, before talking.

"Why all of a sudden you're coming up with these ideas?"

"Hotch, Emily got blown up for a reason right?" when he saw Hotch nodding he continued, "Reid described the man he saw seconds the room exploded, then months later his behaviour changes why?"

"Everyones conclusion was that he met someone o found someone to confide to"

"What if... What if he discovered something and made contact with someone that was after the same man that happened to have killed one of our agents and they join forces but in order to make sure none of us are hurt... he has to fake his death"

"Dave you do realize that this is Reid we're talking about right?"

"Grieve and revenge are a powerful thing Aaron... you should know"

"...If this, and I do mean if this is true... than we have a rogue agent"

"Maybe not, like you said Aaron this is Reid we're talking about. He might just be profiling nad letting whoever has the gun to take down this guy"

"Then he's accessory to murder"

"Again not as bad as you killing someone with your bare hands... you were filled with hate and you got away with it" he stood up and walked out.

**(Back in IM)**

***MasterMind24 Has Logged On***

MasterMind24: _Hello?_

TheSmiths: _Rossi, finally have contact with you!_

MasterMind24: _Who the hell R U?_

TheSmiths: _It's us... well me actually, but Emily's sleeping right now but the username is for both of us_

MasterMind24: _Kid! Thanks god it's U. What's going on?_

TheSmiths:_ Someone from Emily's Interpol Days is trying to kill her. She was undercover and after he was arrested they faked her death and returned as Emily Prentiss. But he somehow found out that she was alive and escaped and now he's still after her. Clyde's sleeping as well_

MasterMind24: _I know you can't tell me where you are but, I need to know what to tell the team so that they can somehow discover that you're both alive, without them finding out from me. They need to keep it to themselves and Interpol gets involve and that should get whoever he is out when he thinks we know where you three are so that we can take him out for good_

TheSmiths: _Good plan Rossi and the only you can is try to guilt Hotch into it_

MasterMind24: _Believe me Kid, that's the first thing I did. How are they?_

TheSmiths: _We're always moving so it's hard on Clyde to always be on the road constantly, and I know Emily's exhausted and is having trouble sleeping because of everything_

MasterMind24: _I can C that happening... but now.. what about u kid, How R U holding up?_

TheSmiths: _2 B honest Rossi... i'm just glad that I get to see them even if we're always running... Just being with them is enough to get me through everyday. I gtg kk, Looks like were getting ready to either rest or leave... C ya Rossi_

***TheSmiths and MasterMind24 Have Logged Off & the entire Convo was erased from Interpol***

**(In The Real World)**

After Reid saw that the entire convo was erased, he closed off his laptop and quietly laid by Emily's side, before wrapping his arms around her waist, startling her awake from her sleep.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's okay, I didn't notice I dosed off" she said, while getting as close as she could to him, while he kissed her neck, "Are you trying to get lucky Dr. Reid?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Hmmm" he hummed while kissing up to her Ear and slowly let his tongue lightly stroke her Ear before whispering, "I know I am" before kissing her

They both jumped apart the moment the door to their room opened and in came Tsia, who jus froze and quickly walked back out and remained in the small living room, on the couch before saying to them, "They have signs you know"

"Now where were we?" she said before pulling him back on top of her.


	14. Chat 14: Truth Reveal, Permanent Tattoo

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

and

Emily/Spencer Reid – TheSmiths

_Message Board: "Everyone was catching on what happened to Reid but still had no idea that Emily and Clyde were alive as well. Now they had a profile of Doyle and right now he was right on the Reid's tails, but the BAU team was on Doyle's tail"_

Tsia press on the pedal and the vehicle accelerated, but the dark vehicle not too far from them was catching up to them. She looked at Reid, who immediately looks at the rear mirror to see if he could get a glance at the unknown driver, hoping that one of them was Ian Doyle. As they exited the highway that they had been driving on for the past 45 minutes, Tsia exited fast enough that the unknown following car had missed the exit and were possibly of a way to catch up to them.

"You were right" Tsia said, without taking her eyes off the road.

"I know" he simply answered back, earning a glare from the female driver, "Genius remember?"

"I would say horny genius, from the way you and Emily have been going at it for the past few weeks. No wonder she got pregnant again"

"She's pregnant?"

"...Oh shit... You weren't suppose to know until tonight... well before all this happened. SH e wanted it to be a surprise"

"I'm going to be a father again... Where did you drop her off Tsia?"

"Can't tell you in case Doyle captures you. He can tell when someone's lying"

"Wait you know where she is"

"I know where I dropped her off, that's all" she answered honestly, "She's probably miles and miles away from where I left her and Clyde"

"WATCH OUT!" Reid shouted seconds before the same dark vehicle that had been following them collided on Tsia's side, sending the car rolling until it stopped, tipped upside down. Reid fought against the darkness and tried to reach for Tsia, "Tsia..." he stopped when he saw the shard of glass in her head. She was gone. Then the sound of glass breaking alerted him. Someone was walking towards the vehicle he was stuck in.

"Make sure at least one of them is alive!" a man yelled at someone, "Imbecile!"

"Ian calm down, As long as that Interpol agent that was engaged to Jeremy is dead, we only have to make sure that the scrawny one is alive, and we both know he's going to be alive" the other one said, while kneeling down and looking in. He saw the dead Tsia and a barely conscious Spencer Reid, both upside down, "I was right, the girl's dead the other one's injured is all"

"Then grab him and let's get out of here before they arrive, you know they're onto us!" he snapped, before helping his accomplice at putting Reid in the back of their car and drove off.

Minutes later, the BAU SUV's arrived at the crash scene and found Tsia's dead body.

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked.

"Doyle wanted something from Reid... but what?" Hotch thought.

"Wait, I thought Reid wanted Ian dead? I mean Doyle gets tired of having someone following him so causes a crash, that kills her but not Reid... where is he. I don't mean to sound insensitive but where's the body?"

"He's alive" Rossi declared.

"What makes you think that?" Hotch asked and then saw a look on Dave's face that made things connect, "You knew that he was alive even before we did, didn't you?"

"What is he talking about Rossi?" Morgan asked, looking very impatient.

"I was approached by Sean McAllister, and that young had a gun at me from a far distance and told me what Reid was planning. He missed her and Clyde too much to be away from them any longer"

"Oh my god... Emily and Clyde are alive..." JJ muttered before walking away, hiding her tears from the rest of the team, while Morgan was attempting to assault Rossi.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Morgan shouted, his voice full of rage.

"I had no other choice, I was being watched and was the only person allowed to make any contact with them. I never knew where they were, just when they had to move. We were all targets"

"What?" Hotch said.

"Doyle had us all targets and the only way to make sure that nothing bad happened was to fake Emily and Clyde's death. Reid knew and had contact with her. But being too far from them was too much and somehow Doyle knew she was still alive and the kid knew he had to be there to protect her, no matter what. So he faked his death after he knew he had my trust"

"So you just played us?" Asked in a growling way, still full of anger.

"No. I dropped hints and brought up things when I wasn't because I knew that a fight would rise and I was right! So now we have to find not only Reid but Emily and Clyde before Doyle does. Because believe me, if he has Reid then Emily is going to give herself up and die. And i'm not about to let Clyde either become an orphan or even get himself killed as well!" he snapped back at Morgan before walking off.

"DAVE!" Hotch shouted but the older agent didn't stop. He just kept on walking towards the SUV. Dave heard heels clicking and knew that JJ was right behind him. He was waiting for her to slap him but it never came.

"How sure are you of Emily and Clyde being in danger, because of Reid being held hostage by Doyle? Why couldn't she come to us?" she asked.

"One; You already know the answer to that because of the information we gathered on Ian Doyle and two; Would you have if you knew that even one word could end the life of one of us?" he asked her.

"No... I couldn't"

"Then when we find her... don't give her crap or hold it against her. You can be upset but you can't close her off because she did what she had to do to protect her family... us" he said before entering the SUV, and JJ followed him. "You know that we're going to go look for Emily and not Reid right?"

"We find Emily and Clyde... then Ian Doyle won't be getting to her as easily" she said with confidence in her voice. Rossi nodded in agreement before they drove off, leaving Hotch and Morgan at the crash scene.

"Hotch where are they going?"

"What do you think?"

"...Emily and Clyde. Listen Hotch..."

"I get it that you're angry or even furious but you do understand why she did it?"

"I do Hotch, I just wished she trusted us enough to tell us"

"She did and he made sure someone knew" he said before looking around again as the rest of the police officers arrived at the scene.

Emily had put Clyde down for his afternoon nap and logged onto the computer that Interpol had created and designed for her. After logging in, she saw that she had one message in her Inbox. Her smile disappeared as she saw that it was from Rossi and now Tsia or even Spencer. She really wanted to tell him the good news.

"_**To**__: _Emily Reid

_**From**: _Dave Rossi

_**Subject:**_ Danger!

_**Message**: Emily, we found Tsia's car all wrecked. She was already dead when we arrived, Reid's been taken hostage. I have JJ here with me, while Hotch and Morgan are looking for him. I had to tell them. The profile wasn't working anymore as soon as they saw that Reid was missing form the crash scene._

_~DR~"_

Emily's world was turn upside down as soon as she saw that not only her closest friend had died but her fiancee had been taken by Doyle and was probably being tortured right now for information on where she is residing at the moment. As she read the message she felt some weight being removed from her shoulder. The team knew but what worried her was would they only help her because of Reid and then turn their back to her, losing the only true family she had. Or would they slowly work back their trust that they all once had? Emily replied to the message:

"_**To**:_ Dave Rossi

_**From**:_ Emily Reid

_**Re-Subject**:_ Danger!

**Message:**_ Oh god! This is bad. Ian won't do the type of torture you're thinking about. He does worse tortures and can tell when someone is lying. Tsia wouldn't have told him where she dropped me off and if he sees that then... I can't think that way. I need to be strong for Clyde. I'm glad the team knows now. I hope JJ and the rest of the team can forgive me one day. Even thought I did it for everyone on the team and off the team that were very close to me. I'm residing at the Weston between 6__th__ and Bank street. Suite 1212._

_~ER~"_

Rossi was about to send another message when he saw that a new one had arrived, earning JJ's attention. After reading it out loud, except for the address, the older agent asked JJ if she had anything to say.

"Tell her that her way may have been extremed but that i'm proud and glad of her choices to protect us and Clyde and Spence from Doyle" she told him. Rossi then pressed Replied:

"**_To:_** Emily Reid

**_From:_** Dave Rossi

**_Re-Subject:_** Danger!

**_Message:_**_ Emily, JJ wants me to tell you that she isn't happy about the extreme of your protectiveness of everyone you hold close to but is glad and proud that you did what you knew had to be done to keep everyone safe. Including Clyde and Reid. We're on our way. Expect us there in twenty minutes tops!_

_~DR~"_

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Reid slowly started to awoken, when he heard heavy footsteps form behind him. He had been bound to a solid chair, hands tied behind his back, while his legs were separately tied to each front leg of the chair.

"Don't bother moving Dr. Reid. Not only is that chair very solid but you're also injured from the car crash that we caused. You know why you're here correct?"

"Yes and I don't know where she is" he answered.

"We'll see about that Dr. Reid. You'd be surprised how cooperative people are after a couple of torture sessions" he said with a huge grin on his face, while pulling out a small table that had something involving electricity. He ripped the front of Spencer's work shirt opened, pulled out a metal like pen that was connected to the device.

"Now tell me where she is"

"I don't know where she is" he answered with his eyes closed. He was prepared to suffer as long as he could for Emily, Clyde and their unborn baby's sake. Seconds later he let out a very painful scream from the pen burning into his flesh; scarring him permanently. Doyle asked again and he still said no while holding his eyes held shut, only to feel and smell his flesh burning once again. In the end, Ian Doyle had branded his clover sign onto Spencer's left peck.

"Now before we start on other tattoos. Is there any confessions that need to be said?"

"... None" he answered before feeling the cool air hitting his bare upper back and then the pain and smell of burning flesh started up again.

**To Be continued... after earning more than 4 reviews... hope this chapter has made up for the lost time.**

**~M~**


	15. Chat 15: It's Not Over

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

and

Emily/Spencer Reid – TheSmiths

_Message Board: "Rossi and JJ had finally arrived at the hotel that they knew Emily was residing at with Clyde, While Hotch and Morgan were working with the local sheriff about the car crash and hostage take over. But right about now Doyle had decided to give Reid a little breather, while he went to talk to his accomplice about any progress made about finding Emily and the baby. Now let's go see what happening with Hotch and Morgan at the local Police station..."_

While Hotch was talking with the sheriff about what they knew so far, Morgan saw a blonde man and an older man walking right behind him, entering the station and walking towards him.

"Agent Derek Morgan" the blonde man, who had a british accent told him.

"How do you know my name or how I was here?"

"I'm Interpol agent Clyde Easter"

"Clyde..."

"Yes Emily named her lad after me"

"I'm Sean McAllister. Is Aaron Hotchner here?"

"He is, but how did you know we were here and know our names?"

"We're Interpol agents, agent Morgan. We know and find out about everyone" Clyde answered.

"We're here to help you find Tsia and Reid" Sean said.

"Tsia's dead" he told them bluntly.

"What?"

"Shard of glass through the head. Reid's the only one missing from the crash scene"

"Then the timer was just cut by half for him"

"What do you mean?"

"Doyle is well known for his tortures. Anything he's learned, seen or been through... he'll use as a form of torture" Clyde said.

"Are you telling me that in a matter of time he'll get tired and kill Reid?"

"Kill yes... but we ordered Tsia to not say a word to him of Emily's where about's when she dropped her off earlier this morning. And once he realizes that Tsia knew and not him... he's going to kill him"

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted very loudly for his supervisor to come out of the sheriff's office.

"Morgan what the hell are you doing?"

"Hotch, Reid's running out of time. He wasn't told where Emily was dropped off"

"Okay, the game plan's changed. Who are they?"

"Interpol agents, Clyde Easter and Sean McAllister"

"We're here to help to capture and kill Doyle once and for all, while making sure Reid, Emily and Clyde make out alright"

"We appreciate your cooperation" Hotch said while guiding them to the empty conference room.

After Emily saw through the peep hole both Rossi and JJ, she unlocked and opened the door letting the two agents in and the closing it quickly and re-locking the door once again. She then felt herself being pulled into a tight hug from none other than JJ.

"You're so dead, but i'm happy that you're alive and the same goes for Clyde"

"I missed you too JJ" she replied before pulling away. "What's the plan"

"We guard you and make sure no one comes and get you or that you don't go to Doyle because of Reid" Rossi explained.

"I... Fine" she saw and knew that she wasn't going to win this argument and so she just agreed.

"Where's Clyde?" JJ asked.

"Still sleeping"

"You don't look so hot, kiddo"

"Well you wouldn't be if you knew you were baking for the next nine to ten months" she muttered.

"Oh my god... You're pregnant again?" JJ asked. After receiving a nod from the brunette she pulled her friend back into another hug, "Oh my god, Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you JJ but right now I just want to find Spencer and end this thing. I alerted Sean and Clyde and they both agreed to lend a hand in the investigation and search to find Reid and Doyle"

"That's good news" Rossi said as he sat on the comfy chair.

"Is your lap top all charged up?" JJ asked.

"Yes why?"

"We're going to need the all knowing goddess to help us find Spence" JJ answered while trying to get a video conversation on. Which worked.

"_Hello my furry friends!_"

"Garcia, we need you to try and get any information on Doyle. See if he owns any land marks here, any abandoned buildings, Warehouses... anything!" JJ sounded desperate.

"_Sure thing cupcake but what's all the hub-bub?_"

"Doyle has Reid" Rossi answered.

"_Oh god! I'm right on it sir, I'll pop back on the screen if anything comes up!_"

"Garcia, before you go I think someone wants to say hello" JJ said, when she noticed how tense Emily was.

"_Is this a good time?_" Garcia asked, knowing that her G-man was in danger.

"It is... just explain to her okay?" she told the brunette who slowly made her appearance on Garcia's computer screen.

"_Oh dear lord... Emily? You've been alive all this time? Is that why Reid went off the grid all this time. To find you?_

"And Clyde, but he was my bodyguard, so to say"

"_I should be giving you the cold shoulder right now. You put us through a lot of pain!_" Garcia was beyond pissed.

"Yeah and it's been a walk in the park for Clyde and I" Emily closed the lap top and walked into her room where she saw the now fully awake Clyde stretching his tiny arms towards her, while gurgling happily. She smiled and picked her son up, holding him close to her so that she could place a couple of kisses on his head and face. "Mommy loves you so much" At that moment Clyde wrapped his arms onto Emily and pulled himself against her. As if saying, "_Don't leave me"_.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" she told him, while sitting on the edge of her bed, her back to the door, "We might find a permanent home now sweetie... but It won't be back where you were born. We'll start over. Just me, you, your little brother/sister... and... and daddy okay" she said with full of emotions in her voice.

In the other room, Rossi and JJ heard every word Emily said and re-opened the lap top and got Garcia back on the screen, "Garcia we need to talk"

"_I still haven't found anything that could lead to where Doyle or Reid could be_"

"Not that. About Emily and Clyde and Spence" JJ said, earning the TA's full attention, "She's going to settle somewhere away from Virginia"

"_And hide Clyde and Reid from us... No way Jose!"_

"I wouldn't blame her", Rossi said, "I mean I go through so much to make sure my family's safety and my child's and fiancee's and in the end all I get is hate from the people I protected from Doyle?"

"_I might of let my emotions get the better of me but she reacted a little bot over board_"

"It's the hormones" JJ explained.

"_Hormones? As in... Mood swings, Hulk strength, baby carrying?"_

"Yes" Rossi answered, while giving a confused look to JJ.

"_Oh my god! I didn't know! I swear I wouldn't have taken it as personal! I would have understood"_

"It's okay Garcia. Anything yet?"

"_Umm... Oh here! An abandoned warehouse 15 miles from the crash site. It's in a forest, 4 ½ miles inside the forest... adding to 19 ½ Miles from the crash site!_"

"Alert Hotch, while we wait to hear..." he was cut off when he saw Emily walking out of the room, carrying her Glock and Handing Clyde to JJ, "You're not going"

"It my fault he's there. I won't let him die or suffer any longer because of my mistake!" she told him sternly, while heading for the door.

"Emily!" Rossi raised his voice while going after her.

"_Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid Rossi"_ Garcia said from the computer screen, "_ Now let me see how big Clyde's gotten!"_

JJ sat in front of the lap top and introduced Clyde to Garcia, "Clyde, this is you crazy aunt Penelope" she said in a silly voice, making the young baby laugh.

"_He's so adorable!_" Garcia squealed in delight, "_ Okay just got a text form Morgan saying that he got the coordinates and will keep an eye out on Emily and Rossi_"

"That's good... She better not do anything stupid"

"Rage and love sometimes creates a monster that does not need to be born or created"

"Couldn't say it any better myself, Garcia"

Doyle had just pistol whipped Reid in the face for the seventh time. Reid couldn't keep his head up, earning his eighth pistol whip, but this time it was to his head.

"Look at me! Tell me where Emily Prentiss is at!"

"Reid looked right into Ian Doyle's eyes and answered truthfully, "I was not told Emily's where about's!"

"He's lying!" the accomplice shouted.

"No... he's not" Doyle said, "He's telling the truth, has been since I first asked him"

"I shut my eyes because i knew that just by looking into them, you'd know that I was telling the truth, so I decided to play along by pretending I knew when I didn't"

"You sneaky little bastard... Now that's going to cost your life, for waisting my time. And after I find her... I'll kill that little brat of yours... right in front of her and telling her that this would have been avoidable if she had just surrendered to me in the first place"

"Now who's lying" Spencer said before feeling a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw the hunting knife handle but not he blade. Maybe because the entire blade was inside of his gut.

"FBI! STAND UP AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Rossi yelled, while Emily handcuffed the accomplice. "IAN DOYLE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST. HANDS IN THE AIR AND DON'T RRY ANYTHING STUPID!"

"You sure about that?" Doyle said before kicking Reid backward. As the back of the chair collided with the cold concrete ground, Reid felt both of his wrist brake and his head hitting the floor, before everything went black. Rossi saw this and fired once, and that bullet went through Doyle's head and he watched the body fall onto the floor.

"SPENCER!" Emily cried out as she slid next to him and saw the hunting knife, the branding and other injuries he suffered from Doyle. "Wake up baby... please wake up"

"FBI!" Morgan shouted as he and the rest of the SWAT burst through the room and soon froze when they saw someone handcuffed, Agent David Rossi's back and a pleading Emily Prentiss trying to badly wake up their colleague Spencer Reid.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded.

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE!" Rossi ordered.

"Dave what the hell happened?"

"It's over Aaron. That's all that matters... that and getting Reid out of here alive!"

"E-Emily..." they heard a weak familiar voice and all turned their attention to what they were seeing In front of them; two star crossed lovers reassuring one another.

"Shhh, it's okay Spencer. Everything's going to be okay"

"How are you and the baby?"

"Clyde's doing okay. He's with JJ right now"

"No... I'm glad he's alright..." he said before placing his hand on her stomach, "I meant this baby"

"How...?"

"Tsia... accidentally let it slip..." he smiled softly at her.

"Miss you need to move so that we can do our job" A medic told her.

"Come on kiddo..."Rossi said gently to Emily as he helped her up and out of the medics way. Emily never took eyes off of her fiancee and neither did he. Not until the older medic gave him a sedative to knock him out so that he could save his energy until they reached the hospital, where he would get pulled into an OR.


	16. Chat 16: Letting The Beast Out

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

and

Emily/Spencer Reid – TheSmiths

_Message Board: "The entire team, including both Sean and Clyde are in the surgical waiting room... Garcia had to remain at the bureau, because Cooper's team needed help with a case ASAP. But right now lets focus on the surgical waiting room with everyone else..."_

Emily was holding her son close to her, while patiently waiting for someone to come and update them. Right now, Emily didn't give a damn that Morgan was glaring and giving her the cold shoulder, because her fiancee was what worried her the most.

"Hotch and I are going to get Coffee for everyone" Rossi declared while he and the Unit Chief were already heading for the nearest elevator.

"Here, let me take him for a little bit okay. I have to go phone Will outside so he'll get some fresh air" the Media liaison suggested.

"Thank you, JJ" the brunette said, before handing her son over to JJ, and saw the two of them walking away. Only leaving her, Clyde, Sean, and a furiously quiet Morgan in the room. Seeing a water fending machine, Emily got up and just put whatever change she had in and received her water bottle seconds later.

"He wouldn't be in there if it weren't for you" Morgan said out loud to her, "All this pain, hurt and the rest of negative emotions were all caused by you"

"..." Emily was emotionally exhausted and her being pregnant was making it hard to let what Morgan had just said slide, but she never replied.

"You fake your death, make us go through all of this only to have the man that you supposedly love, in the OR because of your selfishness!" he was practically shouting now. When Emily didn't bother to turn to him or even reply, he got angrier. "Damnit Emily, I trusted you and you go around and do something like this! Typical of you. Always running away and hiding from everyone else because we can trust you but you can't trust anyone else"

"Of course you have to blame someone"

"Because you're the one to blame!" he snapped. "He was doing fine before he joined you off the grid!"

"He knew I was alive even before the explosion! He helped planned it!"

"What? Reid would never put us through that..."

"I tried to make him stay where he was but he just wouldn't and I couldn't make him"

"Yes you could!"

"What do you want me to do? Send him a virus? I was 30 – 60 minutes away from him and off the grid!"

"Okay you two knock it off" Clyde tried to intervene.

"Stay out of it Tea bag!"

"I don't drink tea. It's just boiled water and dry leaves together in a tiny cup" Clyde answered back, earning a glare from all three agents int he room. "Just correcting him for calling me tea bag"

"You lied about your past!"

"It's not lying when you never asked about it! NO one goes right in and tells everything single damn details!"

"You knew this was going to happen!" he slammed his fist on a nearby wall, that had almost brushed by Emily's head.

"No... He escaped from prison thanks to one of our owns betrayal. He would have stayed in prison until his last breathe. I did my job and then I quit and took an easier job and then worked here. And don't think by slamming your fist near my head is going to scare me away, because it doesn't even make me flinch one millimetre"

"Agent Morgan I think you need to back away from Emily" Sean said in his agent voice, to show that he was serious at ordering him. But Morgan just ignored him.

"He didn't need to be treated like he was with Hankel. You don't deserve to be here"

"Agent Morgan stand down!" Hotch shouted.

"I'm his fiancee, he's my soulmate, and father of my children" she said before walking to a nurse who had told her that she would update as soon as she had any information.

"What's going on, I could hear Hotch from the elevator" JJ said as she held Clyde close to her.

"I was about to ask Agent Morgan the same thing, until I saw how close his fist was the Prentiss's head"

"..." JJ threw an Icy glare at the older agent before walking to where Emily was, "Em... what is it?"

"He's out of surgery and in room 423... I'm heading there now... will you come with me?"

"You know I will. What's the maximum visitors?"

"Two but the nurse says she'll make an exception with Clyde"

"Okay then let's go" then she, Emily and Clyde were heading to Reid's Room.

**(A/N: I would have written more but due to the fact that i've written this chapter during class and that I don't have any internet all weekend and away from home... I'll update either on Sunday or Monday when I arrive back at school. Have a good weekend everyone! And Hope you enjoyed the chapter)**


	17. Chat 17: Another Hospital Trip

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – ReidLover01

and

Spencer Reid - FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "As the rest of the team, along with two Interpol agents were in the waiting room, Emily never left Reid's side, along with JJ and Clyde who had to be taken out of the room a couple of times because of his crying. Emily knew why... He wanted his father and he wasn't allowed to be near him. So now let's see what's happening"_

JJ had to take Clyde out of the room again, because not only was he crying, but also the fact that he was now hungry and JJ wouldn't let her leave Spence's side until he opened his eyes. It had been over five hours and from the far distance JJ was fro the waiting room, she saw that Garcia had just arrived and was giving her chocolate hunk a piece of her mind. Someone probably told her what he had caused in the surgical waiting room.

"... I've been thinking... Maybe Morgan's right. I don't deserve to be with you or even being here..."

JJ was about to intervene when she saw that Spencer's eyes were half opened, meaning he had heard her.

"I mean... What kind of girlfriend lets her boyfriend get involve into something this life threatening... the same goes for our son. I should have left him with you so that both of you could have been safe and far away from all this Vendetta between Me and Doyle" Emily stopped when she felt a hand gripping hers.

"Don't ever think like that. Because it means you were looking for death" he said in a rough voice, "and for Morgan... don't even consider taking in any of his words, because it's not true. He doesn't have what we have and that means he doesn't know how we think and acted when this whole thing started. Understood?" Emily didn't say anything, she just nodded before standing up and lightly kissed her fiancee. "And by the way, it's fiancee now, not boyfriend and girlfriend. We're getting married remember?"

Emily pulled out her necklace with her engagement ring on it, "I remember". She then pulled it off of her necklace and back to her ring finger; right where it belong. "I'm so sorry for what he put you through"

"I'm not"

"What?"

"I shut my eyes every time he asked me where you were. So that it looked like I did, when I actually had no idea where you were. So I stalled"

"Spencer... that was reckless"

"He would have killed me off if I'd showed him the truth Emily"

"...then I still don't support what you put yourself through... but I understand because I know I would have done the same if someone like Doyle was after you"

"Come here" he patted on the empty space of his bed. Emily didn't want to impose until he grabbed hold of her hand and started to pull her to him, until she knew that he really wanted to be close to her. "I feel much better"

"Hey Spence" JJ said, while walking back in the room holding Clyde in her arms.

"Hey JJ... Hey there big guy" Reid said with a soft smile on his face. "May I hold my son JJ?"

"Sure thing, Spence" she said, while placing Clyde into his father and Emily's arm, before leaving them alone and returning to the others.

"Is he awake?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, but he, Emily and Clyde are relaxing at the moment" she threw a glare to Morgan who scoffed when he heard Emily's name mentioned. "Let's just leave them be"

"Then we could all go back to the hotel you reserved JJ and relax fort he night and come back tomorrow. Understood?" he mostly focused his glance to Derek Morgan, who just nodded before walking off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_Message Board: "Three months later, exactly, Reid was back at work along with Emily, while Clyde was at the bureau's daycare. But things between her and Morgan were slowly getting better between them. But today was a day off for everyone! :D ... Now... let's head back to the chat room!"_

***FamilyMan30, ThunderGod, and SoccerChick11 have Signed In***

**FamilyMan30:** _Anyone On?_

**ThunderGod:** _Hey kid, how are you enjoying your day off?_

**FamilyMan30:** _I am enjoying it very well actually. Thanks for babysitting Clyde JJ :)_

**SoccerChick11:** _Anytime Spence. Where's Emily anyway? I thought you two were taking it easy today?_

**FamilyMan30**: _;) we are_

**ThunderGod**: _MY MAN! :D_

***FamilyMan30 statues was changed to busy and may not reply right away***

**ThunderGod**: _I'll say it again... MY MAN! :D ;D_

**SoccerChick11**: _EWWWW! :O :(_

**ThunderGod**: _:S Why ew? I thought people that loved each other enjoyed showing how much they love one another?_

**SoccerChick11**: _Maybe but for the person who not only heard... but saw them going at it... it just bring back very disturbing images here :S:S:S:S_

**ThunderGod**: _ROFL!_

***GarciaRules Has signed in and joined to conversation***

**SoccerChick11**: _MORGAN! It's not funny when you see and hear people having sex in a companies car! :_

**GarciaRules:** _She's right Adonis... It's totally hot! ;)_

**ThunderGod:** _LOL! JJ got pawned!_

**SoccerChick11**: _Shut up Morgan! And Garcia, it's not "Hot" when it's two of your closest friends, one you consider your little brother and the other your older sister_

**ThunderGod**: _Aw man JJ, now you really have disturbing images in your head if you think like that! Lol!_

**GarciaRules**: _Why are we talking about our resident genius and baking agent?... OH!... I don't get it :S_

**ThunderGod:** _lol mama you always bring a smile to my face ;)_

**SoccerChick11**: _Ugh... get a room u 2 :P. Garcia Reid just changed his statues to busy, I'm watching clyde for the day and he and Emily are alone... what does that conclude to?_

**GarciaRules**: _:O ... ;D me like what I'm thinking lol_

**ThunderGod:** _ROFL!_

**SoccerChick11:** _U 2 need help... :P lol_

_**(Meanwhile Out of the chatroom world)**_

Emily held onto her now bleeding nose, while attempting to calm down her fiancee. His hands held onto his head, while he cried out in pain.

"Spencer... Spencer tell me what's the matter"

"My head is killing me!" he cried out in real pain.

"I'm calling an ambulance" she said before putting on Jeans and a black T-shirt and dialling 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"My fiancee just started a headache not even two minutes ago and they're getting out pf control. He screaming in pain this is the first time it happened, especially at this level"

"_Your name miss?"_

"Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"_Okay, I have a lock on your address, an ambulance should be there within 5 minutes_"

"Okay thank you" Emily then hung up and saw that Spencer was still logged on so she quickly sent a message as Spencer.

_**(Now Back to Chat Land! Weeee!)**_

***FamilyMan30 Statues changed to available***

**FamilyMan30:** _Everyone I need you to wait for my call. This is Emily._

**ThunderGod**: _Whoa, what's going on Emily?_

**SoccerChick11**: _Where's Spence?_

**FamilyMan30**: _Something's wrong with his head, and I'm being serious. I'll call you when I know which hospital we're heading to_

***FamilyMan30 Had Signed Out***

**GarciaRules**: _Omg... :O :'( ... our poor Reid..._

_**(Back to the real world)**_

Emily went right back to Reid, who was still crying out in real pain. She knew that she had better to at least put some pants on him and not have him got o the ER naked. So she put his Boxers, and Pajama bottoms on and left him shirtless.

"Spencer... Spencer please look at me if you can hear me" she earned a quick glance before he screamed in agony, swung his leg and kneed her with both of one knee and elbowed her accidentally. The Elbow slammed right into her right eye socket, while the knee went to her gut. She lost her balance for one second, but that was enough for her to slip, bang her head against his night stand and collapsed onto the floor and was now unconscious.

When the EMT's arrived, not even a minute after Emily was knocked out, they knocked but only got Reid's cries and screams of agony, so they entered and saw not only the person in great pain but also the unconscious woman on the floor bleeding out in two areas. Her head... and between her thighs.

"General this is Thomas, I'm going to need a second EMT at our current location. We have an unconscious woman that is bleeding to the head and a possible miscarriage"

"_Got it Thomas, sending second unit"_ the person replied on the walkey-talkey.

"Thomas i'll handle to miss, while you handle him" the partner said. He ran to where Emily had fallen, "Miss... Miss can you hear me?" when he didn't get a response he looked around and found her FBI credentials, alongs with the man's as well. "I got their ID's. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. Both work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit"

"Alright... Mr. Reid, I need you to try to calm down or else I'm going to have to sedate you"

"I..I... It won't stop..."

"Sir... Can you hear me?" when he didn't get a response he started to worry. "Jim Where's the other team?"

"Right here Thomas" the second unit driver said as he rushed in and took over for the care of Emily, while Jim went to help Thomas.

"Dr. Reid. I need you to look at me" when no response came or even got a look from the Doctor, Jim made him look at him. "Sir we're taking you to the hospital but we're going to have to sedate you"

"No... No... Narcotics...Recover-" Reid never had a chance to finsihed because he passed out form the pain.

"You heard him. No narcotics but give him something not as strong, but enough to keep him sleeping until we get to General!" Thomas said while placing the young doctor onto the stretcher and they left the apartment.

Minutes later the second unit left the apartment with Emily on the second stretcher, still out cold.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch was taking an afternoon nap, when his phone started ringing. He groaned and slowly picked it up, then answered it.

"Hotchner here"

"_Hello, my name is Nurse Charles of General hospital, I have two of your agent in the ER"_

"May I know they're names?"

"_Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and Agent Emily Prentiss"_

"What happened?"

"_Dr. Reid is experiencing a severe headache, something that the last hospital he went to missed. But this caused him to have a very great amount of pain that he could not hear anyone speaking to him"_

"What about Agent Prentiss?"

"_... I'm afraid that I have no knowledge. She's still in surgery_"

"Surgery? Just what the hell happened?"

"_I think you better alert the rest of your team for the doctor to explain... I don't understand it myself sir_"

"Alright. Thank you for alerting me" he then hung up and called the rest of his team, asked Jessica to babysit Jack and drove to the General Hospital.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	18. Chat 18: Three Injured One Casualty

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – ReidLover01

and

Spencer Reid – FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "After Hotch called his team, he had just arrived at the hospital and was looking for Nurse Charles in the ER..."_

"I'm looking for Nurse Charles" Hotch said in his boss tone, earning the nurse he had been looking for his attention.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Nurse Charles. Come on and follow me"

"I'm waiting for the rest of my team to arrived"

"Janine if any of Agent Hotchners team arrive send them to surgical waiting room on floor five, please"

"Sure thing Charles" she said, before continuing on her paperwork.

"Now, if you can follow me"

"Were you able to get a glimpse of either one or even both of them?"

"I helped prepped Agent Prentiss for surgery and I was then put on Dr. Reid chart to take him for a brain Scan"

"What sis you see or heard?"

"I really have no idea sir... Wait here's one of the paramedics. Thomas!"

"Yeah?"

"This is both Agent Prentiss and Reid's Boss, Agent Hotchner"

"What can you tell me?"

"He was convulsing in great pain. He even hit himself a couple of times from the slowly forming bruises on his torso. I've seen my fair of head trauma but i've never seen one this bad agent"

"What about Agent Prentiss?"

"... Form what I could gather, she tried to comfort and calm him down but, because the pain was so great he got a few hits on her..."

"How many?"

"Three max"

"Why was she taken to surgery?"

"..."

"Thomas I need to know so that I can update my team and Agent Prentiss is one of my best field agents and a good friend"

"... she might have had a miscarriage, brought on by a strong hit to her abdomen agent" Thomas said.

"What?"

"Like I said, your other agent had no control over his body. He couldn't even register noises or voices"

"I see... Thank you for telling me"

"Alright..." Thomas then sat back down in a chair.

"Aren't you suppose to be on duty?" Charles asked.

"... No I took the rest of the day off. From what the other unit told me, there was swelling that might have been internal bleeding and I feel responsible for not getting there fast enough"

"How long?"

"Two minutes and twenty-eight seconds"

"That's remarkably fast Thomas. I think you're putting unneeded burden on your shoulder" Charles said, "If you would have gotten there at the five minute mark or more then she wouldn't be alive... and we both know that. You save her life man"

"I know... but, no matter what I always feel responsible for the lives that doesn't make it"

"I know that feeling" Hotch said.

"You do?"

"I've seen things that would make your job look like nothing... believe me and somedays I wonder If i'm still sane. And thanks to my team... They always make make sure that I live outside of my office and see the good side of our job, which is making cities safe for individuals all over America"

"Sounds like a lot of weight on your shoulder... but at least they have each others backs huh?"

"Yes, that's true" Hotch said and saw Rossi walking at a fast pace towards him, "Here comes one of them right now..."

"Hotch, how's Emily?"

"Still in surgery" Hotch answered.

"What happened?"

"Hey Thomas, why don't you come and help me with somethings man" Thomas got the hidden message and followed the nurse.

"Dave. Take a seat" after his friend took a seat he continued, "Reid had soe sort of headache that's a possible serious brain trauma, that the hospital he was last at probably missed or didn't make a big deal about"

"but it was bad enough to get him in a hospital again?"

"The pain blocked out all voice and noises... he couldn't hear anyone and was convulsing"

"Why is Emily in surgery though?"

"From what the Paramedic told me... he had no control over his body and got a few hits on Prentiss. One hard blow to her abdomen. Dave... she's in there because of a possible miscarriage and internal bleeding"

Rossi didn't say one word. He was letting the news sink in when the rest of the team arrived, but he was overtaken by anger that he didn't see them, "Why the hell didn't the doctors tell us about a not so serious damage that might have turned serious! Or even better how the hell could they have missed it!"

"Dave... I don't know"

"Hotch what's going on?" Garcia asked.

"... If Emily or even the baby doesn't make it I'm pressing charges on the hospital Reid was in before this one!" the older agent growled out. This earned everyones attention.

"What!" Morgan bellowed, making Clyde cry.

"Morgan!" JJ snapped.

"I'm sorry but what did he mean by that Hotch?" Morgan said a little calmer.

"When Reid was in the hospital, the doctors either missed or didn't take something they caught seriously and it got worse... he couldn't hear a thing because the pain was too great and he was convulsing to a point that he even got some bruises on himself... and Emily"

"Hotch... Where's Emily?" Garcia asked.

"... She's in surgery... she had internal bleeding in her abdomen from a hard hit to it from Reid and it might have caused a possible miscarriage..."

Garcia broke down, while Morgan hugged her. JJ held Clyde close to her as she sat in the nearest chair she saw, holding back her tears but failed.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" A doctor asked in the waiting room.

"I'm his supervisor. How is he?"

"We had to operate on his brain, due to a bleeding that went undetectable, which also resulted to a severe swollen of the brain, which caused the great pain due from the great amount of pressure his brain was receiving. He's fully awake and in room 508 to your right. We had to wait until he was awake to make we got everything correct and we did"

"Thank you Doctor" Hotch said before Derek and JJ took off for Reid's room.

"Hotch keep us updated about Emily" Derek said as he walked out.

"Wait, what do we tell him about Emily?" JJ asked, while still holding Clyde in her arms.

"The truth and tell him that it wasn't his fault" Rossi said, before the two of them walk off.

Twelve minutes later another doctor walked in, "Emily Prentiss-Reid?" he asked.

"I'm her supervisor. How is she?"

"She made it through and is now resting in room 532 to your left" the doctor said before walking out.

"What about her child?" Garcia asked. "She's expecting"

"...Was..." was all the doctor said before walking out. At hearing that word, all three agents looked at the floor in attempt to hold back their tears, but failed.

"I'll... I'll go tell the rest on the update" Rossi said before walking out, with Garcia right behind him. Leaving their boss alone in the waiting room. Feeling the guilt of failure hitting him hard.

Meanwhile Reid was holding his son close to him, when Rossi came into the room. Just by the facial expression on his face, Reid knew something was wrong.

"Emily's in room 532... I'm sorry kid"

"No... oh god... I killed my own child"

"Reid, listen to me, you weren't responsible for what happened. You hear me. We went over this"

"Morgan this doesn't change the fact that I hit my own fiancee and killed our child... Oh god..." he broke down crying. And Garcia immediately held him close to her.

"Shhh, it's going to okay eventually sweetpea" she whispered.

"How can she ever look at me or even be near me again?"

"Spence... look at me" when he did she continued, "This wasn't your fault. The bureau is going to investigate this and press charges on the hospital you hear me?"

Spencer nodded but he still didn't stop crying and no one blamed him.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch walked up to the door that had the room number 532 and slowly entered. Emily had wires and IVs connected to her, her skin was paler and she didn't look like the indestructible Prentiss that he knew. She looked weak and to him that didn't look right. Even after getting hit by a truck, she still argued the with the doctors. Man could that woman ever be stubborn. He snapped out of his walk down memory lane, when he heard her groan and eyelids lifting up, revealing her brown eyes, that didn't even have that spark... the fire she always had. He knew that Emily wasn't going to be the Emily that they all knew for a while.

"...Hotch...?"

"Prentiss"

"Why... here? Where... Spencer?"

"Reid is in another room on this floor. The doctor's found something that the other doctors either missed or didn't take as a serious issue for us to worry about Reid. They were able to stop and repair the damage. He's... coping right now for... what happened to you"

"What?"

"Emily... you were taken to surgery for an internal bleeding to the abdomen..."

"No..."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I really"

"Please... Leave..." she said while fighting back her tears, but he could tell from her voice that her world had crumbled.

"There's going to be an investigation and charges pressed onto that hospital... I thought you should know"

"Spencer..."

"He's broken Emily... He blames himself for losing the baby"

"Tell him... Not his... fault"

"I'll tell him but I don't think it'll work"

"Then... Send him... here" she said, while trying to fight off sleep from the drugs in her system.

"I will, but first you need to recover..."

"Hotch..."

"Yes"

"Not... your fault... either" were her last words as she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chat 19: Time Out

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – Prentiss100

and

Spencer Reid – FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "After spending many days in the hospital, Emily was released from the hospitals two days before Spencer was. But she didn't go home. Even though the team clean up the blood that marked the floor in their bedroom. Emily went to a hotel and paid cash, so that Garcia wouldn't be able to track her. When Reid was released from the hospital he returned home in hopes that Emily was there, and she was there. But things between them were totally different now... they were distant with only each other... Now both of them are back at work and luckily it's a slow week of paper work, reports and looking at casefiles so let's see what's happening..."_

***FamilyMan30, GarciaRules, MasterMind24, ThunderGod, Prentiss100 and SoccerChick11 Have Signed In***

**GarciaRules:** _Isn't everyone happy that today and the rest of the week is only staying int he office! :D:D_

**ThunderGod**: _Baby girl I love you but I belong in the field tackling UNSUBs down_

**SoccerChick11**: _I actually have to agree with Garcia on this one Morgan. It's nice to get home to Will and Henry everyday this week :)_

**MasterMind24**: _That and it gives us more time to catch up on sleep, which dearly miss_

**Prentiss100**: _Let's not forget that grandpa needs his rest or else he gets grumpy lol_

**ThunderGod**: _ROFL!_

**GarciaRules**: _ROFL! :D_

**SoccerChick11**: _Rossi got pawned by Emily! LMFAO! :D_

**MasterMind24**: _:(... I'm only grumpy if someone takes my drink ;) lol_

**Prentiss100**: _Nice one Dave lol_

**ThunderGod**: _Hey Kid, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?_

**FamilyMan30**: _Sorry, I was thinking... what was everyone chatting about?_

**MasterMind24**: _They were just picking on the old man here kiddo lol. Now how's everyone?_

**ThunderGod**: _Feeling great over here Rossi :)_

**SoccerChick11**: _Having a pretty good day myself_

**GarciaRules**: _Having a very chipper day Agent Rossi, and U?_

**MasterMind24**: _Nice and quiet day at bureau... I'm going to enjoy it. How about you Reid? How's the head?_

**FamilyMan30**: _It's not too bad since the surgery. Still sensitive but that's because of the after affects of the complicated surgery and the procedure as well. Especially since they hav-_

**Prentiss100**: _Reid! Knock it off! :_

**FamilyMan30**: ...

**ThunderGod:** _Whoa... calm down Prentiss. :S_

**MasterMind24**: _:\ Emily are u okay?_

**Prentiss100**: _Oh yeah I'm just happy as a freakin' Clam!_

**FamilyMan30**: _Emily..._

**Prentiss100**: _Don't you Emily me Spencer Reid... Just leave me alone... Tell Hotch I'mt aking the afternoon off_

***Prentiss100 Has signed Out***

**ThunderGod**: _Reid... how bad is it at home?_

**FamilyMan30**: _She won't let me near her or talk to her... she can't even hold her own son Morgan... I don't know what to do..._

**MasterMind24**: _I'll go talk to her_

***MasterMind24 Has Signed out***

_**(In the Real World)**_

Emily had just reached her car, when she heard Rossi calling for her.

"Emily!"

"What?" she snapped, while wiping the tears away from her face.

"How about we go for a walk... you're not in any condition to drive... not until you've calmed down"

"Fine"

As they walked away form the bureau together, both of them soon found a bench to sit on but Emily just refused to talk. Because she knew that once she opened up... there was no stopping the tears and the rest of her raw emotions and she did not want to show how weak she was. When she wasn't. She was the total opposite of it and Rossi needed to make her see it.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"... What?"

"I know you won't tell me what's wrong right away Emily. That's why I'm just going to wait and talk about other things until you're ready to talk about the real subject of our conversation" he said with a small smirk on his face. And he was right... almost an hour passed before Emily caved in.

"I can't look at him without remembering that... that our child is dead"

"You know it's not his fault... you said it yourself"

"I never said that I blamed him!" She snapped at Rossi for choosing those words, "He... as soon as everything's quiet he starts mentioning the baby's death... and I don't want to talk about it because it's not going to bring her back!"

"Her?"

"Yes... days before everything...we found out from my OBGYN that we were expecting a girl..."

"I'm sorry Emily..."

"I feel like I failed not just as a mother but as his fiancee and... I don't know what he sees in me..."

"I know what he sees in you... A kind, generous, stubborn, and very strong willed woman that can stand up to anyone and anything and come out of it alive. Maybe banged up a couple of times but still has enough energy to argue with Hotch, doctors and medics. But the one thing you two have in common is that you think negatively the same. HE wonders what you see in him"

"..."

"I know that you're also afraid of being close to him"

"Well that one I know he mentioned"

"Yes he did... but unlike him I know why and I understand"

"Do you?"

"I may not have been through what you've been through... because i'm a guy. But I've avoided being close to people that I think will be hurt just by being close to me"

"You have an entirely different reason though..." this made Rossi chuckled, because it was true.

"Yes..."

"What if I do let him get close to me... and it happens again?"

"You be there for him"

"I know but what if every time we get _Close_... his brain acts this way?"

"You'll never know by keeping him away and not telling him this. Emily because of his brain damage... he did knee you in the abdomen, that resulted to your miscarriage... he's never going to forgive himself. Never. Only you can help him move on and he can help you move on. That's why you two are great for each other. You'll help one another no matter what"

"... You're right..."

After fifteen minutes of pure silence, both of them walked back to the bureau. Rossi went back inside while Emily noticed that Reid's car was gone from the parking lot so she drove back to the apartment after picking up Clyde form the daycare.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As she entered the apartment, she saw two suitcases and then he came out and froze in place as soon as he saw her and Clyde.

"This is a joke right?" she said in a cold voice. She walked passed him and put Clyde in his bouncy swing before walking back to him, "So you really thought that you could just walk out!"

"I can't even be near you or talk to you without getting into an argument!"

"Maybe because whenever you do want to talk it's about the baby and I don't want to talk about her... I want to move on!"

"...Then maybe it's better if I leave..."

"Then go... be like your father!" she snapped and started walking away when he roughly spun her around.

"My father left because he couldn't handle my mother's illness! You won't even let me near you!"

"Because I'm afraid if I do you'll convulse again!"

"What...?"

"It scared me to see you in so much pain... and it scared me more that I couldn't do anything and the thought came to me that I couldn't lose you..."

"...I'm sorry Emily..."

"I don't blame you... I blame myself for failing you and our baby"

"...I..." she couldn't get a word out, because Reid had engulfed her into a tight hug and Emily was now sobbing into his chest.

Half an hour later he was holding her close to him, while both of them lay on the couch. She too held him to to her, her head on his chest hearing his heart beating.

"So... we're taking a break?" She asked, while tears build up in her eyes.

"It's just for a little while... we need to to heal" even he tried to stop the tears from going down his face.

"What about Clyde?"

"Can I see him every weekend?"

"You can see and even take him any day you want. I'm not going to stop you from spending time with your son Spen-... Reid" she corrected herself.

"I... uh, better leave..."

Spencer got up reluctantly, made sure the suitcases were in the car and went up to say goodbye to Clyde and then walked up to Emily.

"I'll uh... see you at work?" he said before he placed a kiss onto her cheek... but that soon turned into a the most intense kiss they've ever shared. Pretty soon clothes fell to the floor and a night that neither of them were about to forget.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Emily opened her eyes, she turned to hold her fiancee close to her, but found his side empty and then everything of last night came rushing back to her. She got up took a shower, got Clyde ready, went to her car and drove to work. As she parked she saw that only JJ, Garcia and Hotch, who pretty much lived at the Bureau, had arrived. After dropping off Clyde at the daycare and kissed him on the forehead and got into the elevator and was now heading to her work.

After she reached her floor she got out and walked to the bullpen, only to bump into JJ.

"Hey Em" she said smiling.

"Hey..."

"Are you okay?"

"..." she tried to walk pass her but the media liaison grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into Garcia's office.

"What's up my love birds!"

"Emergency Girl talk!" was all JJ said, before shoving the brunette into the nearest chair, "Spill!"

"JJ..."

"What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"Something's wrong with Emily"

"SPILL!"

"...Reid moved out"

"WHAT!" both blonde shouted.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"We agreed that we need time apart"

"Something else happened..." Garcia stated, "Oh My God!... You had hot steamy goodbye sex!"

"Ho...how...?" Emily was dumbfounded at this, "How does she do that?" she turned to JJ.

"I've learned not to ask" was all the media liaison said.

"All four times" the TA said, while putting the tip of her pencil between her teeth.

"Four times?" JJ asked the brunette, with the raise of one eyebrow.

"I'm seriously freaked out right now... listen... He suggested it and wanted it" Emily got up and was about to leave Garcia's bat cave.

"What about you?" Garcia asked, "What do you want?"

"I want him... to not feel trap"

"Em, You're not your mother" JJ said.

Emily just walked out and was returning to her desk when she saw him already working on his share of files. Prentiss turned around and went into JJ's office and with her friend's understanding, she let the brunette worked in her office.


	20. Chat 20: Baking For 9 Months Again

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

*****Rated M towards the end*****

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – ReidLover01

and

Spencer Reid – FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "Almost a month went by, and both Emily and Spencer still remained separated but each of them had something going on in their lives... But for now lets just go see what's going on in the chat room"_

***GarciaRules, SoccerChick11, ThunderGod and Prentiss100***

**SoccerChick11**: _Morgan! :_

**GarciaRules**: _Ooooh! Ur in trouble now My thunder god of chocolate goodness lol :) ;)_

**ThunderGod**: _:S What did I do?_

**SoccerChick11**: _Stop adding Files to Emily's pile! She's not feeling well! :_

**Prentiss100**: __

**SoccerChick11**: _SEE!_

**ThunderGod**: _I'll go wake her... :|..._

***Minutes later Emily Is woken up by Morgan, only to run to the washroom***

JJ walked into the washroom and saw Emily rinsing her mouth in the sink. The media liaison remembered seeing this before... and it was only once every morning for a couple of weeks. The blonde carefully placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. All Emily had to do was to look at her friend and they both understood each other. JJ engulfed her friend into a tight hug and kept telling he that everything was going to be okay.

Meanwhile Reid came in late that morning, earning a concerned look from Morgan, who pulled him aside.

"Reid man, why are you late... and is that the same shirt as yesterday?"

"I over slept" he half lied. He did over slept but for a different reason.

"Who is she? Wait are you and Emily back together? 'Cause that would explain why she keeps falling asleep on the desk"

"What? No, me and Emily aren't together and not long after agreed to see other people"

"Wait... you in a relationship?"

"Possibly..."

"What does that mean?"

"Just drop it, will you?"

"No way man, I know what you're trying to do and sleeping around won't make you forget what you two had and can have"

"What about Emily?"

"As far as I know, she's not seeing anyone and believe me that Garcia or even JJ would let me know and Rossi would have noticed as well. She hasn't been with anybody. Maybe Clyde is keeping her up at night, we don't know or maybe she misses you but sees you happy and decides to suffer instead of making you feel trapped"

"Why would I feel trapped?"

"You two share a kid together Reid. You're always going to be part of her life but if she sees that you prefer the father weekend type then so be it, she'll suffer in her corner"

"... I have to get to work Morgan"

"Kid... don't expect whoever you're seeing to be your new match"

"Morgan... I'm not seeing anyone. It's just a friend with benefit thing" he walked out and went to his desk, only to see Emily. Spencer quickly saw that she had been crying but ignored it as he sat down and immediately started to work. This was going to be a long day.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Hey birthday boy" Emily said as she picked up her one year old son form daycare after work. Spencer was suppose to pick him up, but his "_friend"_ called and said that she wanted to see him "_ASAP"_. After he left the building and drove off the rest of the team, including Hotch, Jack, Will and Henry came by the bureau and they all left to go to her apartment where they celebrated Clyde Jason Prentiss-Reid's one year birthday.

As Morgan finished cooking the food, Prentiss caught a whiff of it and that made her run to the washroom. Rossi told JJ that he had this and went to check up on her. After hearing the flushing sound of the toilet, he gently tapped on the door and waited for her permission to enter.

"Emily?"

"_Come in"_

As he walked in, he saw that her skin had gone slightly paler and she had mouthwash in her mouth and was just spitting it out, before rinsing her mouth again, "Emily... Are you... okay?"

"..."

"Emily if you don't want to talk about it's okay, but I need to know one thing. Are you pregnant"

"...Yes"

"Congratulations"

"It doesn't feel like one"

"Have you told the father, which I know is Reid because you'd never go out and sleep with someone you're not in love with"

"No... and I don't know how to speak to him right now without wanting to punch him"

"Why's that?"

"He said he had something came up and he couldn't make it to his son's first birthday party!"

"He needs to know"

"I can't just leave"

"I'll drive you over myself"

"Dave..."

"Just tell the others and they'll understand"

"..." when she saw that Rossi wasn't going to drop the subject she gave in, "Alright, alright i'll tell them"

"Tell us what?" Morgan asked intrigued.

"..." She gave a death glare towards Rossi before answering, "I'm... pregnant"

"Say again?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Princess congrats!" Morgan then pulled Emily into one of his famous Morgan Bear hug.

"I'm giving her a lift to Reid's" Rossi said.

"Oh heck no! You drive like an old lady in her 90's here in DC... I'm driving"

"I'm doomed" Emily muttered, making Rossi laugh. She grabbed her jacket, only to earn various stares at her, "I have to go somewhere, i'll be right back. You be good okay?" she said to her son, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which he returned.

"Bye bye Mommy" he said, while smiling.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"...I'm going to go talk to Re-... Spencer"

"So you're going to tell him?" JJ asked.

"Tell what?" Garcia asked.

"I'm pregnant with Spencer's child"

"Oh My God! Congrats!" Garcia pulled Emily into a bear hug as well and then everyone else gave their congratulations before she and Morgan finally left and drove to Reid's apartment.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Reid was fast asleep in his bed, holding his friend with benefit close to him. Then a loud knock startled him awake and so he put on some pants, walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole to see who it was on the other side. He was shocked to see Emily standing there. But what Reid also didn't know was that his _friend_ had put on his white dress shirt on and was staring at where he stood.

"Emily?" he said, after opening the door.

"We need to talk"

"This isn't a good time"

"Chico who is it?"

"It's no one Elle"

"No one?" Emily asked, looking hurt and she was. "You blew off your own son's birthday for her?"

"Emily, now's not the time"

"And by the way, Clyde's staying with me for the next while"

"What?" he said with some anger and shock in his voice.

"I don't want him near you and your... _friend_"

"You know... I have a plane to catch so I better head back home. It was nice seeing you Chico" she said as she planted a dry kiss to his cheek, handed his dress shirt back since she had dressed herself back into her original clothes, rushed out and away from the drama.

"... You're really going to keep my son away?"

"You said a break... you did not add the word _up_. You didn't say break-up!"

"Emily..."

"Just say it, you don't feel anything for me anymore"

"It's the opposite Emily"

"It sure as hell doesn't look like it!"

"Emily... I still love you"

"You have a sick way of showing it"

"... If you won't listen to what I have to say then get out!" he finally snapped. "I don't even know why you bother coming here if you just came to bite my head off!"

"I thought you had a right to know..."

"To know what! That you're pissed at me?"

"That I still Love you and want you to come home!" she shouted at him. Then everything grew quiet between the two of them.

At the end of the hall Morgan had come up to see what was taking Emily so long. As he finally reached Reid's door, he heard muffled sounds. The door was slightly ajar so he walked in and soon saw that the room was empty but the muffled sounds could still be heard, then nothing. As Morgan was about to shout out something, when he heard something and froze in place.

_~thud, thud, thud, "oh, oh god" thud, thud, thud. "Em-Emily!" "Spencer, I'm co- YES, YES! FASTER!. Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. "SPENCER, YES! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP! OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH! THAT'S IT, **SPENCER!**" "EMILY, BABY! YES, YES, YES, YYYEEEEAAAHHH BABY! EMILY! EMILY! OH GO-GOD EM-ILY!_"

then everything went dead silence and Morgan was out of there blushing like crazy. He just left a note on Reid's door telling Emily that he was returning to the party and would watch over Clyde for the night.

Emily eyes opened and saw that she wasn't at home and would have started to panic if she hadn't felt a very familiar person holding her very close to him. She knew she had to tell him and now is the perfect time. She turned to him and lightly shook him awake.

"Uh, what... what's wrong?" he said sounding very sleepy, and she couldn't blame him. What they had done earlier brought a blush to her face.

"Nothing... there was also another reason why I came here"

"What is it?"

"...I'm pregnant Spencer"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant... i'm about a month along"

"...Oh my god... THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" he shouted happily before hugging her tightly and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When they broke apart he saw the time, "Oh crap... I better take you home"

"You're going to stay right?"

"As long as you want me" he told her before kissing her again, this time it was sweeter.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Morgan and Garcia were watching a silent film on TV, when both Emily and Spencer walked in. Morgan couldn't look at them because of what he had heard earlier and told Garcia about as soon as they were alone.

"Well hello there my energizing bunnies" Garcia said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Come on I'm dropping you off baby girl" he said as he quickly got up.

"Are you okay Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, just really want to get on home" he said as he ran out.

"Awww, he's embarrassed" Garcia cooed.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well My chocolate god started to get worried when you hadn't come back so he went up... your front door was slightly opened and he walked in..." when both of them still looked dumbfounded she continued, "and he heard you two energizing together"

"Oh god..." Emily groaned.

"That's what he told me he heard first"

"Garcia!" Reid squeaked cutely.

"Anyways the team is totally happy that you two are back together and he only told me. He just told everyone that you two made up and were having a private conversation" she said with a flirty wink before walking out.

"Were we that loud?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"You were actually louder than me honey and that only turned me even more on" she said with a flirty smile on her face, before kissing him.

"Mommy?" they both heard Clyde from his room.

"Come on and wish happy birthday to your son Spencer" she said while pulling onto his hand.

As soon as they both entered, Clyde had a big smile on his face, "DADA!"

"Hey there big guy" he said with a real smile on his face as he held his son, "Happy birthday"

"Miss you" the little boy said as he hugged his dad's neck tightly.

"I'm sorry... but I'll be here everyday now okay"

"Otay" he said before kissing his dad's cheek.

Reid placed the child back in bed and kissed his son's forehead, "Night little man"

"Night dada" he murmured before falling back to sleep. Emily never left the room, she just watched Spencer interact with their son and was happy that thing we're starting to feel normal again. Reid got up and kissed Emily softly on the lips before placing his free hand onto her stomach, "I love you"

"I love you too... and If you ever pull a stunt of saying we need a break or even speak or think about that Elle person I'll get Garcia and Morgan to help me hide the body. Understood?"

"...Yes, honey" he stammered nervously, before she kissed him and both of them fell asleep in each others arms in their bed.


	21. Chat 21: Hormones and Weird Solutions

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SupperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – ReidLover01

and

Spencer Reid – FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "Months have now passed and Emily is halfway through her pregnancy and her hormones are off the charts, and since the case the team had been on involved children being tortured and killed, Hotch had no choice but to order Emily to remain at the bureau and help Garcia out with the case. Now everyone's back and the Reid's have just arrived home. But since Emily and Clyde were the only one asleep, Spencer decided to go see if anyone was on... Now let's go see what's happening in the chat room!"_

***FamilyMan30 Has Logged In***

FamilyMan30: _Anyone on?_

MasterMind24: _Hey kid, how's Emily doing?_

SoccerChick11: _Yeah, when we got to the bureau she wasn't there_

FamilyMan30: _This case really got to her and with her hormones... it's been really hard on her_

SoccerChick11: _Where is she?_

FamilyMan30: _She went straight to bed... You think Hotch will mind if we don't come in until 9 or 10 in the morning, instead of seven?_

MasterMind24: _I'll explain to him and don't worry kid_

SoccerChick11: _How are her hormones?_

FamilyMan30: _... I hate them... :'( she's so mean, then she cries and then before I know it i'm on my back in our bed and well... let's just leave it at that..._

MasterMind24: _Yes... let's please leave it at that :S_

SoccerChick11: _Yeah, but I thought you'd be thrilled about getting more action Spence lol ;)_

FamilyMan30: _Not when I don't get a say :S_

SoccerChick11: _She can't be that bad... plus we don't need to explain to you the whole getting more blood and libido and all that stuff. So you know she can't stop herself_

MasterMind24: _Well I know I'm not going to finish my sandwich now :S_

SoccerChick11: _LOL oops, sorry Rossi. But seriously Spence, it's not easy carrying a tiny human inside, take it from me. I know!_

FamilyMan30: _Why do you think I haven't said anything... I want to live_

MasterMind24: _LOL! Nice choice of words kid, let's just hope that she never finds that out or else you'll be living back in that old apartment of yours ;)_

FamilyMan30: _:P_

SoccerChick11: _Listen, I'm heading off to bed, so night guys and try to behave_

***SoccerChick11 Has Logged Out***

FamilyMan30: _I better head to bed as well, Night Rossi, see you tomorrow and thanks again_

MasterMind24: _Anytime kid. Have a good rest_

***MasterMind24 and FamilyMan30 Have Logged Out***

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_Message Board: "Now it's almost lunch time and everyone's at their desk working. But as usual, they always squeezed in some time to chat among each other. Let's check it out!"_

***GarciaRules, FamilyMan30, ThunderGod, and SoccerChick11 Are Logged In. The Unknown was that Emily was signed in, but Hotch was talking to her in his office***

GarciaRules: _Anyone on? And if so, present thy self!_

FamilyMan30: _Hey Garcia :)_

SoccerChick11: _It is I, JJ! :D lol_

ThunderGod: _Your Thunder of chocolate god is present, baby girl ;)_

GarciaRules: _Now all of you R making my blood go up ;)_

ThunderGod: _LMFAO! Aww, baby girl... you're giving everyone else too much credit :P :) lol_

SoccerChick11: _HEY!... I resent that..._

FamilyMan30: _Why? :S_

SoccerChick11: _IDK... i just do... PG's going to defend me right?_

GarciaRules: _Shhh I'm on Photoshop with My Thunder God ;D_

SoccerChick11: -_- ... Nvm... So... Spence?

FamilyMan30: _Yes?_

SoccerChick11: _Anything good happened... mind blowing? ;D_

FamilyMan30: _:$ JJ! That's private and no! Thank god..._

ThunderGod: _What's going on?_ _:S_

GarciaRules: _O-M-G! U naughty boy, G-man! ;D;D_

ThunderGod: _Oh yeah... the crazy mood swings! :D... :S wait why 'Thank god'? Is she losing her touch, cause form what i heard months ago, it sure as hell didn't sound like it_

FamilyMan30: _First of... Morgan, that's... i'm not even going to reply to that! Second... I just think she's too... moody... It's driving me crazy! She'll get mad over something ridiculous, then she'll cry cause she'll see how ridiculous it was for her to yell at me over a small thing and then she gets very flushed and then she wants intercourse... It's fun at first but then, enough is enough, she's driving me up the wall!_

SoccerChick11: _Well it's not entirely her fault...I've already explained this to you Spence_

FamilyMan30: _I know... I'm just so exhausted right now_..._ What the... Emily just got back from Hotch's office looked around her computer and then walked off_

***MasterMind24 Has Joined the Conversation***

MasterMind24: _Hey Emily, I need a copy of that file and the report you were talking to me about, before Hotch called you into his office_

ThunderGod: _What are you talking about Rossi, Emily isn't here_

MasterMind24: _Then how come on the signed in log, Emily's IM name is there?_

FamilyMan30: _Wait... WHAT! ... crap, crap, crap, crap! BRB!_

***FamilyMan30 Has changed his statues to away***

MasterMind24: _What's going on? :S_

ThunderGod: _All u need to do is check the history man and you'll get it..._

_**(Meanwhile in the real world)**_

Emily had gone for a walk after, getting off the main floor of the FBI building. As she walked along the sidewalk, she heard him calling for her, but chose to ignore him and continued her way, until she reached the Deli that she always went to at lunch. After getting in the owner waved at her and got her order ready, since she goes there once a day at least.

"Hey there mom to be" Jeff, the owner said as he brought her order over. Today was one of the good days. It was running but in a slow pace, so he had time to talk with friendly customers like Emily and the rest of the BAU team, "You okay?"

"Hormones are driving me and Spencer crazy"

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella, listen i was going to put this one on the house anyways, so don't object to the free Sub, my friend" he said after sitting down.

"Thank you, but I'm in no mood to eat" Then her phone started ringing. She looked at the ID and saw that it was Spencer and shut off her phone. Just seeing his name got her angry again and knew she would say things that she would regret as soon as they left her mouth. "That's how bad it is... I can't even talk to him. Just seeing his name on my phone got me upset Jeff"

At least let me put this in a to go style for you okay?" he then got up, took a couple of orders and brought back her sub in a to go bag, "How long do you think before he comes in here... or anyone else?"

"Another ten minutes at the least" she answered, while resting her head onto her arms and then dosing off on the table, making Jeff chuckle.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch was working in his office, when his phone rang and he answered it, "Hotchner"

"_Hey Mr. Hotchner, it's Jeff from the Deli_"

Hotch released a heavy sigh, "I know I haven't been down there in the last while, but we;ve been really busy and right now agent Prentiss is missing"

"_Well either we wait for her to wake up or someone can come and get her_"

"What?"

"_She showed up about an hour ago... I don't think I was even suppose to contact you agent Hotchner"_

"I'm glad you did Jeff"

"_Actually i'm closing up for the day, cause it's almost one and that's when I close up anyways. You want me to drop her off at the building?_"

"Yes and I'll alert two of my subordinates"

"_I hope it's JJ and Penelope"_

"It is, Thanks again Jeff"

"_No worries, I have three kids of my own, and I know what Emily' going through, from experience with my wife"_ he said, while chuckling, before hanging up.

Hotch then walked out of his office and saw Dave walking up to him, "Have you heard anything about Prentiss?"

"Yes, Jeff from the Deli is bringing her in, since he's heading home now"

"That's where she's been for the past hour?"

"Yes, so tell JJ and Garcia to head over to the garage and tell them to wait for Jeff's vehicle. He should be here in about one minute" he said, while dialling Reid's cellphone.

"_Reid_"

"Prentiss is being brought back at the moment"

"_Where was she?_"

"The Deli"

"_What... okay, I'm heading back to the Bureau_"

"Where are you?"

"_...Home_..."

"Well head back over and then take her home, you two need to talk about things and it was a slow day anyway, don't worry about work"

"_Alright Hotch_" the line then went dead and he put his phone back into his pocket.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

***FamilyMan30 Has Logged In***

FamilyMan30: _Anyone on?_

MasterMind24: _Hey kid, how's Emily doing?_

FamilyMan30: _I'll let you know, when she let's me back into our room..._

GarciaRules: _:( Awww, poor G-man. Everything's going to be okay!_

SupperDaddy: _I thought I told you two to talk about it?_

FamilyMan30: _Well that went out the window after we got home. Clyde's fast asleep right now, and she then said that she needed to rest so I told her okay. Then she closes the door and locks it_

SupperDaddy: _When did this happen?_

FamilyMan30: _Right after putting Clyde to bed... which was at six and it's now eleven_

MasterMind24: _So you're in the dog house?_

FamilyMan30: _What? No! I'm on my couch, inside my home_

MasterMind24: _Is he for real? :S_

GarciaRules: _Reid... The dog house refers to being in trouble with your partner to a point where you... the man, sleeps in a different room from where you two usually sleep._

FamilyMan30: _Ooh... I have no idea. We didn't argue, actually we haven't spoken at all_

GarciaRules: _I'm not taking anyone's side but I am going to give you my penny for thoughts! Hormones make people do and say crazy things, you made it clear to us and not Emily so now she's fixing the problem..._

FamilyMan30: _By locking me out?_

MasterMind24: _If it means not jumping your bones, cry and yell at you every time... then yeah, she'll resolve to that._

FamilyMan30: _I'm just going to go to sleep now... see you at work tomorrow_

_**(Meanwhile in the real world... in the master bedroom)**_

Emily was wide awake. Hormones making her angry, then sad, then guilty, then angry all over again. She tossed and turned but she would usually cuddle up and use Spencer as her pillow and right now he was on the couch. She pulled out all the pillows on his side, and put them along and she soon positioned herself as she would when he was int he bed and pretty much cuddled with cold pillows that had his scent. It somewhat helped her dose off, but she would always wake up every hour or so to re-adjust them before drifting back to sleep.


	22. Chat 22: SUV and a Lil' lovin'

_**The BAU Chatroom Sessions Series**_

David Rossi - MasterMind24

Derek Morgan - ThunderGod

Aaron Hotchner - SuperDaddy

Jennifer Jareau - SoccerChick11

Penelope Garcia - GarciaRules

Emily Prentiss-Reid – ReidLover01

and

Spencer Reid – FamilyMan30

_Message Board: "Hey there! Now things int he bureau have been relatively quiet for the last couple of days. Now let's see what's going on in the chat room_"

***ThunderGod, MasterMind24, SoccerChick11 have signed on***

**ThunderGod**: _Anyone on?_

**SoccerChick11**: _Hey Morgan, what's going?_

**ThunderGod**: _I need your help with something_

**MasterMind24**: _You do know that i'm here as well correct?_

**ThunderGod**: _Damn..._

**MasterMind24**: _Now are you going to tell me or do I have to get Hotch?_

**ThunderGod**: _I need to find Reid's go bag..._

**MasterMind24**: _That's it?_

**ThunderGod**: _Yeah._

**MasterMind24**: _I'm going back to work... you kids behave alright_

**SoccerChick11**: _Good luck on that on lol :P_

***MasterMind24 Has Signed Off***

**SoccerChick11**: _Alright, what's the reason of Finding Reid's Go bag?_

**ThunderGod**: _He needs spare pants and shirt... I already have Em's go bag with me_

**SoccerChick11**: _... oh god... where are they? Wait I thought Em had him sleeping on the couch for the past week?_

**ThunderGod**: _Well our boy genius car broke down on the side of the road on the route they use everyday to get to the Bureau, after dropping Clyde off at the daycare. Things got heated and the next thing they knew they ripped each others clothes, and you know the rest..._

**SoccerChick11**: _When are you leaving to bring their clothes?_

**ThunderGod**: _Somewhere within my lunch break ;P which is two and a half hours from now_

**SoccerChick11**: _LMFAO!_

**ThunderGod**: _Nah... I'll leave as soon as I find his go bag..._

**SoccerChick11**: _Which is in my office, come by when you're about to leave okay_

**ThunderGod**: _I will. Give me five minutes_

**(In the real World...**)

JJ had decided to accompany Morgan so that she could tease Emily herself, while Morgan could pick on Spence. What a family, right? Plus with the stress of the two of them not talking to one another for almost week... they needed some family love teasing.

They parked the car and both stepped out when J had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. The SUV that belonged to Reid was moving side to side. Even Derek had to look away to stop himself from laughing.

_~Creek, creek, creek, creek. "oh, oh, oh, right there!", Creek, creek, creek, creek, creek. "Emily...", Creek, creek, creek. "Spencer... YES! AAAH!" Creek, creek, creek, Creek, creek, creek, "Emily! Oh yeah baby... oh god... oh god, BABY! YES!" "Ow! My head, watch it..." "Sorry baby"~_

They jumped apart when a tap was heard on the hood of the car. Reid looked out and saw Morgan and JJ looking away from the car, holding their go bags. After kissing Emily again, they un-joined, he unlocked the door grabbed the bags and shut the door again, making JJ and Morgan crack up.

As the were driving back to the FBI building, no sounds, no talking... not even a peep. Just pure awkward silence and a threat from a very hormonal Emily about them teasing or even telling anyone about what happened. Then Morgan had to make a comment.

"Well... I'm just not feeling the afterglow here" instead of getting smacked upside the head, getting yelled at and other stuff. All four busted out laughing their hearts out. Luckily they were at a red light so they weren't going to get into a car accident.

Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
